Dragon Ball Z: New Era And Adventures
by Professor Gohan
Summary: It's a new era for Goku and his friends - Three years have passed since Goku left the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai with his new disciple, Oob. Everyone continued to live their daily lives in peace. Though, the universe is a big place... Terrible threats are beginning to rise out in the universe! Goku's new adventures start with the triennial 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai!
1. Episode 1: The 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai!

Three years have passed since Goku took off from the Strongest Under the Heavens Tournament for his latest training adventure with his newest student Oob – the reincarnation of the malicious Kid Boo and a gift from the kind King Yemma himself, to Goku, whose last respects to the monster were words of request for a new sparring partner, friendly rival, and better person in hope to become Earth's new protector and savior one day. Everyone has been living in total peace for the past three years.

Chapter 1: The New Age

May 7th, Age 787

Episode 1: The 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai! Who will fight who?

"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" the Announcer excitedly yelled while turning to face the crowd again after catching his microphone up high in the air and nonchalantly catching it behind his back. "Here we are again for this year's World's Martial Arts Tournament! We have a bunch of tough competitors stacked against each other, who've all made it past the preliminary round and await their lottery for their next opponent here in the tournament final of twelve - and including your previous Champ and Hero of Earth, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Satan! It looks like this is going to be a great tournament!" The Announcer said as he while facing the entire crowd, listening to them all cheer in excitement for the lottery session and tournament to get underway.

"!Mr. - Satan! Mr.—Satan! Mr.—Satan!" the crowd started screaming as they called for their champ.

_"Oh my. There are some familiar faces around here, all in one. I really can't believe all of these guys have decided to come back and fight here again." The Announcer thought to himself while he was walking back towards the fighters that were waiting by the giant bracket standing in the middle of the ring. "Even Son Goku has decided to return to get in the ring again. Haha, if I can just get him to stay and finish a tournament ever again, everything will be a blast!"_

The competitors of the tournament were all standing in the ring and close by the bracket as they watched the Announcer approach them.

"Shall we begin the lottery?" the Announcer asked.

One of the monk assistants held up the box that contained the lottery balls with a number for each contestant to choose their opponent by blind drawing the randomized numbers.

=

"Psst, Hey Goku, should Boo use his magic for the lottery again?" Mr. Boo asked while staring at Goku with a curious look.

"Hmm, not this time, Boo. I don't think that'll be necessary this time around" Goku said smiling while looking at Boo. "I think I want to see how everyone's training and dedication paid off. No matter how the bracket turns out."

"… Yeah." Boo said joyfully then pointing his attention another direction shortly after.

=

Oob walked up to Goku confidently. "Well Goku, it looks like we're here again. We've been waiting on this day for quite some time now."

"I know, Oob." Goku replied while looking down at him and smiling. "You've improved so much during your training these past few years. I can't wait to see how you'll do in the ring."

Oob smiled big and switched his attention over to the monk holding the box.

=

"Let's see.. Our first contestant to draw will be our previous tournament's runner-up, Mr. Boo!" The crowd started cheering and applauding loud.

"Come on up!" the Announcer yelled in his microphone.

"Yay!" Boo shouted as he did a small hop over to the monk assistant #1. He then reached his hand inside and pulled out a ball that said his number. He showed it to the Announcer with a huge smile with his tongue pointing out in a childish manner.

"Number 11!" The Announcer yelled. The crowd continued to yell and cheer for Mr. Boo as he ran back to his spot next to Goku.

The monk assistant #2 wrote down Boo's name on the bracket and waited for more directions from the Announcer.

=

Goten and Trunks, also waiting patiently, were standing near a corner of the ring.

"How ya feelin'?" Trunks asked while crossing his arms and looking at Goten. "You look beat."

"Uh-h a little." Goten replied while yawning. "I stayed out a little late with Valese last night."

"I figured that much. Good movie?" Trunks asked.

=

"Goten!" the Announcer yelled looking over at Goten.

"Coming!" Goten responded as he hurried over to draw his number. "It looks like I have Number 2." Goten said calmly as he look at the bracket.  
>He turned around and made his way back to Trunks.<p>

"It was good. We may go see another one later on tonight after the tournament is over." Goten answered as he stood right in front of Trunks.

"Haha, Chi-Chi is not going to be very happy when she sees your grade card." Trunks said jokingly.

"Don't remind me. I'd rather not think about that right now. I have to worry about my first round match first." Goten said while laughing and closing his eyes with his hand on the back of his head.

=

"Next up will be our Champ's granddaughter – 7 year old Pan!" The Announcer yelled while pointing in Pans direction as she sat in her own corner of the ring meditating all by herself.

The crowd roared as if it was Mr. Satan that the Announcer just called to draw his own number.

"My turn?!" Pan shouted as she jumped to her feet. She started running towards the Monk and the Announcer. The Monk held the box out so it would be easier for Pan to reach her hand in. She drew her number. "Number 5." Pan said as she showed the ball to the Announcer.

*=The Upper Spectators' Box=*

"Hey look, there goes Pan" Videl said in an excited tone while she was pointing out of the window of the spectators' seats, up high above the ring and the regular crowd for the best view.

"Yeah.. There she goes." Gohan said while smiling, sitting by Videl and as he looked on Pan running back to her private corner in the ring. "Good luck, Pan!" He yelled. "Man, she has been focused and training so hard. I'm sure her grandpa is proud."

"Which one?" Bulma asked while laughing in her seat on the other side of Gohan.

Gohan and Videl both laughed while facing each other with their eyes closed.

"So, Gohan, are you going to be ready to take off for the trip here in a week or so?" Bulma asked.

"More ready than ever." Gohan responded. "I think a space tour would be a nice alternative for all of these busy conferences I've been recently having."

"How long are you three going to be gone?" Videl asked.

"I'm thinking at least a year and a half or two depending on how long we stay at each planet." Bulma replied while looking at Videl. "There are a few planets across the universes that have corporations just like our own of Capsule Corp. I was contacted and asked if I'd like to travel and chat with them about buying over their planets and businesses so I can expand Capsule Corp. universal-wide. Well, me for the most part. That is until Trunks can learn everything from me before he fully takes over for his own. And one of the planets that we're going to has a main organization of Rocketry Science and Hospitalization. I'm sure Gohan would probably like to stay a little longer and learn more about that planet's universal industries and methods for knowledge to bring back here on Earth when we return."

"I see. It sounds like it's going to be one heck of a trip!" Videl replied in excitement as she smiled and waited to listen for more.

"For sure." Gohan said. "I'm excited to see what life out in the deep reaches of space has in store. I'm sure Trunks'll be excited too. He's really been working hard on taking over Capsule Corp, hasn't he, Bulma?"

"Oh yeah." Bulma replied. "Especially after dad started getting too old to run it for himself. I felt Trunks was best suited to take over after seeing how determined he was to be part of the corporation. He loves fixing and inventing new things for us, so why not help turn him into the number one CEO and inventor in the entire universe?" Bulma smiled as she looked back at the ring.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Number 7!" the Announcer shouted. "And one of our previous champs from about just three decades ago, Ladies and Gentlemen you'll love him - Tenshinhan!"

*=The Upper Spectators' Box=*

"There goes Ten-san." Chaozu stated to Launch who sitting next to him in the spectators' box as well. "I've never seen Ten-san so happy since now with him returning here." Chaozu said happily.

"Tenshinhan has been happier than usual here lately, hasn't he? It actually makes me feel kinda tingly and happy for some reason." Launch said while blushing.

_"Ten-san." Chaozu thought to himself as he smiled._

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Back again, Tenshinhan?" Goku asked rhetorically as Ten walked up to the group.

"It's been way too long. It's really good to see you again, Goku." Tenshinhan said as he held his hands out to Goku.

"It's good to see you too, Ten." Goku said while putting his hands on top of Tenshinan's. "This is going to be a great tournament.

"Why, hey, Tenshinhan." Krillin said walking around Goku.

"Krillin! It's good to see you, man And you've aged, but I can tell you've definitely continued to get stronger."

"He-he-he." Krillin chucked. "I do try when I get a chance. Though, I still have to care for my family, which is no easy task. I have started training two boys as my steppin' stone to opening up a martial arts school one day, though. Something Eighteen and myself have been talking about, so that's what I've been goin' for!"

=

"Hey Krillin, you're up, ol' bud." The Announcer said while smiling over at Krillin.

"Yeah!" Krillin yelled as he ran over to get his number. "I'm number 8!"

"Ah, it looks like you and Krillin have each other first round, Tenshinhan." Goku stated. "It's definitely going to be one to remember."

"Of course, I absolutely cannot wait." Tenshinhan stated in a battle ready manner.

"It looks like we have each other first round." Krillin said as he got back to Goku and Tenshinhan. "It should be a good one." Krillin seriously stated while staring at Tenshinhan.

"Right." Tenshinhan responded. "It should be good. I can't wait for you to give me your all." Tenshinhan put his serious game face on and sat quietly as he continued to listen to the Announcer.

"It looks like Number 4 will be Idasa! His last tournament appearance was in the Jr. Division at the 25th World's Martial Arts Tournament. It looks like he's been training and became one of the top fighters in the whole world from being able to make it into the finals of this year's tournament."

=

"That's one of my students right there." Krillin said as he pointed at Idasa. Him and his brother has been coming to Master Roshi's island for private lessons from me. Their mother spends a lot of Zeni on their classes, so it should be in no time before I'm able to open up my own school." Krillin added while he was smiling really big with one fist on his hip and the other hand giving the peace sign.

"Knock!" The Announcer called.

Knock went up and drew his number. " 9!" He told the Announcer.

"Ikose, you're number 12. It looks like you have Boo."

"Goku! It's your turn, ol' friend!" The Announcer proudly shouted.

"Right." Goku said has he calmly walked up to draw his number. "He-He, it looks like I have you, Goten! "Goku shouted as he close his eyes and smiled while showing the Number 1 ball to both Goten and the Announcer.

"What! I have dad first round?!" Goten yelled surprisingly.

"Haha! Just your luck. You have Goku first round and you still have to deal with your mom about that grade card like I was saying earlier, Goten. Hahaha."

"Shut up, Trunks." Goten said while looking down at the ring.

"Your turn, Trunks." The Announcer said.

"I think I have Pan." Trunks stated seriously. "I'm Number 6."

"Let's see. Oob, come draw your number, kiddo." The Announcer said while fixing his sunglasses.

Oob walked up to draw one of the last two balls inside the box.

"Been training hard, kid?" The Announcer curiously asked.

"Intense for the past three years." Oob replied politely.

"Training with Son Goku, I wouldn't be surprise if you placed really high if not win it here, Oob. Looking forward to seeing you in combat, buddy." The Announcer said with a big smile and looking at Oob.

"I'll do my best." Oob confidently replied.

"And it looks like Vegeta will for sure be Number 10. It looks like him and Knock drew each other again for the first round."

Knock looked over at Vegeta while Vegeta was off in his own world. Knock was sweating like he had just seen a monster.

[i]"Last time he got lucky. There's no way I'll let him catch me like he did last time." Knock thought to himself while sweating even more. "Err.." Knock grunted. "I'll be the one to show everyone how much of a fake Mr. Satan really is!" [/i]

"All right! We'll take a 10 minute intermission before we start our first match. Remember to get your stadium Hot Dogs with the new Papaya sauce! You'll love it!" The Announcer finished yelling as he walked off the ring to go take his break.

The whole ring cleared out to the same.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Well, here it goes." Dende stated while looking down from the Lookout. "I can't believe everyone has decided to gather up for another tournament. This should be good, no doubt." Dende said while looking over and up at Piccolo, holding his staff in his serious Guardian form.

"Everyone looks happy, Dende." Piccolo responded with a serious smirk. "Everyone looks happy and stronger."

"Goku's new student Oob has gotten really strong." Mr. Popo said to Dende and Piccolo.

"Why yes he has." Dende replied.

"I can feel that he has the greatest chi of everyone entered. Goku must be pushing him hard." Piccolo stated.

"They've done nothing but trained since they took off from the last tournament. And it's no shock just from all of the endless expectations and abilities Oob can live up to - that of Majin Boo's, no wonder he's great." Dende responded.

"And he's very polite, too." Mister Popo expressed in a proud manner.


	2. Episode 2: The First Round Commences

Episode 2: The First Round Commences. Son Goku vs. Son Goten!

May 7th, Age 787

"Whew, I'm stuffed." Goku said as he just finished scarfing down his last bowl of rice. "I think it's almost that time." He said as he starting stretching his arm by rotating it in a full circle with his other hand on his shoulder.

Goten was also stretching off in his own corner of the hut preparing for his next match against his father.

Everyone else in the hut were doing the same as the minutes for their brief break almost expired.

*=Hercule's Private Room=*

"Well, it looks like the tournament is about to begin." Hercule said as he reached his wine glass out for a refill. One of his lady assistants refilled his glass. He took a sip and then set down the glass to pick up his already lit cigar. He then put the cigar in his mouth as he watched a giant screen that showed the ring, audience, and fighters from a clear ring-side view.

"Hey, Hercule!" Boo yelled from down the hall before barging in the room.

Boo barged into the room.

"Hey Hercule, how's it going? Boo asked cheerfully as he was excited to see Hercule for the first time in a couple hours.

"Hey, Boo!" Hercule replied as he ran up to greet him. Bee jumped up to the same, as he too saw Boo enter into the room.

"Are you ready for your first match?" Hercule asked as he looked up at Boo.

"Yep." Boo answered.

"Let's see who ya got." Hercule said as he flipped to another channel to see the bracket. "!?Ugh?! It looks like you may have Vegeta after you beat that kid. Try your best, Boo. Remember, I may need you to make the finals."

"Yep." Boo answered as he continued smiling.

"All right well, I think things are fixing to get started."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"All right, let's begin!" The Announcer shouted as he grabbed the crowd's attention. "Our first match is going to be father and son – Son Goku, a previous champion around the same time as Tenshinhan - versus Son Goten!"

The crowd cheered as they watched the two walk beside each other to enter the ring.

The two went to their own sides of the ring and got in their form of combat stances while staring at each other.

"Ya ready?" Goku asked as he looked at his son.

"I guess as much as I'll ever be." Goten replied seriously.

"Begin!" The Announcer yelled as one of the Monk assistants slammed his hammer against the bell to start them off.

Goten powered-up and then dashed towards Goku and started throwing a series of punches while Goku blocked all of them. He elbowed Goten in his face then side kicked him to a far edge and corner. Goten squealed in pain as he got up semi slowly, staring at Goku with a serious and angry look on his face.

"This is what happens when you don't push your training to the fullest, tough guy." Goku teased as he sat waiting on Goten's reaction.

"Hey, I've been training. You know that. I've just been a little busy as well. You know I'm going to school now." Goten said as he made a fully recovery to stand straight up.

"He-he, that's because you listened to your mother. And we both know that's what you really wanted to do." Goku stated.

"Are we done talking?" Goten asked as he smirked.

"Sure. Come at me. Go ahead and do it, Goten." Goku said as he gave Goten a serious smile and okay to do for what Goten was about to do next.

Goten's face tightened up as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

The crowd got somewhat quiet as they all looked in confusion for what was going on.

"That's more like it." Goku said as he got in his battle-ready stance again. "Let's do this, son."

"It looks like this is Round 2!" The Announcer stated in excitment.

This time Goku charged at Goten to start giving his own series of punches while Goten charged back to do the same again. Once they reached each other, Goku punched at Goten while Goten blocked the punch. Goku then slightly tripped Goten before Goten jumped back to retreat for a split second. **Vsh** Goten vanished from his spot and appeared by Goku's head and threw a kick. Goku blocked the kick and threw a punch while Goten blocked that with one of his legs. Goten shot a chi blast at Goku while he was still in the air. Goku jumped a few steps back.

"Tackle!" Goten yelled as he darted from his spot in the air to run into Goku's body in attempt to tackle him out of the ring. Goten budged Goku a couple steps back while Goku's feet got closer and closer to the edge. Goten started sweating when he saw that Goku wasn't struggling in the push-struggle. Goten then formed two chi blasts and charged them as long as he could as he studied Goku's facial expression. Goku's face went into a shock as the blasts started forming bigger and bigger. Goten released the two blasts into Goku's body as Goku inside the explosion blocked with his arms as he was scooted back further towards the edge. Goku kicked the blasts up in the sky while at the same Goten vanished and appeared behind Goku for a hammer dual-fists finisher for the ring out. Goten went to hit Goku with both of his fingers interlocked together in a fist form. Goku sensed Goten's presence as he vanished as well and appeared beside Goten to give him a solid-opened fist punched to the face that sent Goten flying out of the ring, and crashing into one of the umbrellas by the bleacher walls. Goten looked surprised as his head was up against the wall while Goku was looking at him with his fist on his hips.

"Goku is your winner by ring out!" The Announcer shouted.

The crowd cheered for Goku as they looked at him standing on the edge of the ring.

"You did well, Goten. That was some move right there. I didn't see that comin'." Goku said to Goten.

Goten smiled as he reverted back to base. He stood up and dusted himself off as Goku glided down to stand in front of him.

"You have definitely gotten stronger, I'm impressed. Just always remember that you can be even stronger." Goku stated seriously as Goten looked at him back. Go get her, tiger."

"Right." Goten said as he smiled. He made his way back to the hut thinking about his performance against Goku just a couple moments prior. Goten entered the hut as he walked past Trunks. Trunks gave him a wink while in return Goten gave him a smile. Goten went to go take a shower in the contestants' locker room station.

=

Goku entered the hut as well as he sat down.

"I see something has sparked your boy to step it up in his training a little. I guess the more, the better, eh, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked as he walked up with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm very proud of him." Goku replied. "We're in peace now. I don't mind if he has a life. He's has his share in combat already. I'm just glad to see he's not giving it all up just yet, and still putting out a lot of effort into it, too. He's strong and polished up, that's for sure." Goku said as he wiped a little bead of sweat from forehead.

"Hmph-hmph." Vegeta snickered as he looked out of the entrance to see the ring. "Well, I guess Oob is next. Not much of a fight he has on his hands here, does he?"

"Eh, not really, but it's early." Goku said as continued to sit in his spot.

=

The Announcer stood in the middle of the ring clearing his throat.

"Okay. Next up will be 13 year old Oob vs. Idasa!" The Announcer announced to the crowd as he looked over at Oob and Idasa walking on the tiles that lead to the ring. Idasa leaped over the stairs onto a nearby spot before making way to the center of the ring while Oob calmly walked up the stairs.

=

"Bummer." Krillin said to himself as he looked at the ring. "Maybe we should attend more international tournaments."

=

Idasa looked seriously at Oob as Oob found his spot in the center of the ring.

_"I swear brats are taking over these tournaments." Idasa said to himself as he looked at Oob. "But I need to be careful…"_

Oob waited patiently for Idasa to make his first move. Idasa charged in for a kick-boxing super kick to the head but Oob used a Kiai Shockwave that sent Idasa flying in the air - close to the surface of the ring. Idasa legs touched and got caught on the ring's steps as he face planted on the tiles.

"...Uhh? Oob is your next winner by another ring out, folks! There are more rounds to go, so don't you go anywhere unless it's for a Hot Dog, a Soda, or the best Papaya mix dr-"

=

"Keep your head up." Krillin said while looking at Idasa. "I told you we were coming here because you and your brother have won everything in everything else. You will have your chance one day." Krillin stated with a serious promising smile and stare.

"Thanks, Krillin-Sensei." Idasa replied in a grateful manner as he stood up and went off to go chat with his brother and fellow classmate of his inside the hut.


	3. Episode 3: Pan vs Trunks!

Episode 3: Pan vs. Trunks!

May 7th, Age 787

"What happened, brother?" Ikose asked in curiosity as Idasa approached him.

"I have no earthly idea." Idasa replied as he stood his ground and started dusting his hair out. "I just felt a force and next thing I know I was flyin'. The drop hurt more than anything. Idasa said as he went on to dusting off his pants next. "Buncha weird-o toddlers runnin' around nowdays."

Ikose smiled as he raised his chin up. "Well, I have Mr. Boo, the previous runner-up from the last tournament. He lost to Mr. Satan and I know for sure I can beat the latter."

"Well I wouldn't doubt thatcha culd, Ikose. That Pamper Kickboxer, or whatever his name, is far better than Mr. Satan. And you beat him in the International Kick-Boxing Finals."

"Heck, I doubt the seasoned star is even in his prime anymore. I think him and Mr. Satan should have a contest for the biggest show-off, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh." Ikose laughed in a cocky manner.

"Hah-hah, you crack me up, Ikose." Idasa replied while laughing in return. "I can't wait to see how you do against Mr. Boo. He shouldn't be unstoppable. Plus it's the kids you really have to worry about."

"I know the trick to beating Boo already." Ikose said seriously.

"Whaht?" Idasa asked as he gave his brother a curious look.

"Yeah, Boo likes candy. All I have to do is make sure his stomach gets in the way of him thinking to cause him to do something stupid to use to my advantage. It'll work just you watch" Ikose stated confidently as he grinned.

*=Contestants' Locker Room=*

Goten got done taking his shower in the contestants' locker room. He started drying his hair while looking in the mirror. "Man, I did good against dad today." He thought to himself as he finished scrubbing his hair with a drying cloth.

"He may have been taking an easy on me, but I can tell my skills are starting to get better than what they used to be. And it's kind of a refreshing feeling."  
>Goten threw his orange combat gi in his draw bag and slipped on a shirt that had Palace University written across the front, the school Goten started attending when he turned 18.<p>

Goten walked down the hallway en route of the spectators' box to sit with everyone else.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"The next fight is going to be 7 year old Pan - the granddaughter of one of our previous champs, Son Goku and our current champ, Mr Satan! - Vs. Trunks Briefs!"

Pan and Trunks walked onto the ring and went their separate ways to get in their form of combat stances.

*=The Spectators' Boc=*

Goten entered the room of the spectators' box.

"What's up, Gohan?" Goten greeted as he pulled a chair up to sit in front of him.

"Hey, Goten." Gohan greeted back as he brought his attention over to Goten who was now sitting down.

"Hey, Videl, Bulma, everyone." Goten greeted while looking at everyone.

"Hey, Goten!" Everyone else greeted.

"You drew dad first round, huh?" Gohan asked as smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Yup. It's that good ol' Goten luck you know.." Goten replied while smiling and looking down at the ground in a calm manner.

"Ha Ha, you're too much, Goten." Gohan chuckled for a second. "Are you getting ready to go out with Valese?"

"Mmm, I'll probably go see a movie with her later. I think I'm gonna stick around." Goten said as he smiled at Gohan.

"Right." Gohan smiled as he was smiling about the same thing Goten was smiling about.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Pan remained in her combat stance, staring at Trunks while he did the same in return. They were both waiting on the Announcer's Go to start their fight. Pan hopped out of her stance a few times to continue to keep herself warmed up as she waited on the bell and the Announcer.

The Monk hit the Bell.

"Fight!" The Announcer yelled seriously as the sunlight reflected off of his sunglasses.

Pan took off running towards Trunks in a full sprint as Trunks stood his ground awaiting Pan as she got close. **Vsh** Pan vanished and quickly appeared right in front of Trunks and threw a punch at him straight-forward. Trunks blocked the punch and ducked to do a 360 trip as Pan jumped, and in return, threw a kick as Trunks ducked his body backwards barley saving himself from a kick attack to the head. He jumped back then flew backwards as Pan came in for the rush again. Pan jumped from the same spot that Trunks did and eventually caught him as they started their aerial combat.

Pan started throwing a series of punches while Trunks struggled to block them as he continued to fly backwards on defense. He put all of his force into his last X block before he countered and punched Pan in her face. He then came with a hammer dual-fists blow to come down on Pan's head as she vanished and kicked Trunks in his back to send him flying. He flipped and caught himself as he saw a chi blast that Pan had just threw coming his way to deflect that and get on the offensive. Trunks charged back as he started throwing punches and kicks at Pan as she dodged them. Pan jumped down on the ring and looked up to see what Trunks was going to do next. Trunks brought both of his arms straight back and started charging two huge chi blasts that started forming larger and larger by the second. Trunks brought both of his hands together and released the two large chi blasts into one giant beam as it headed towards Pan at a fast speed. Pan jumped into the air to dodge the beam. Trunks started moving his hands in a motion to cause the beam to misdirection and dart upward towards Pan. She smacked the blast away as it went outward into the sky. Trunks wasn't done yet-He continued his hand motion and the homing beam came back for its target. Pan was dropping down to land back in the ring while Trunks shot another generic chi blast at her. She went to block that then at the last minute she saw the homing beam.

"What?!" Pan shrieked in astonishment as her face went into a panic while the beam was now in point blank.

She tried to escape it and !BAKOOM! The blast connected and debris went flying everywhere.

Trunks started lightly panting while he also started sweating a little. He watched the debris clear as he found Pan's chi still in the middle of the floating tile dust.

"Yeah, I connected." Trunks said to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

The smoke finally cleared.

"It looks like Pan is still in the game!" The Announcer said as he looked shocked to see Pan still standing from the blast and explosion. Her orange combat gi was somewhat ruined from the explosion.

"Just a little damage!?" Trunks asked in shock as he stared at Pan. "Man, what is she made of?"

Pan angrily stared at him while she huffed a couple times before standing up in a straight posture.

=

"Boy, they're going at it." Goku stated as he was watching the fight in excitement.

Vegeta formed a smile as he continued to watch the fight as well.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"This is a great fight!" Bra cheered as she was half way leaning out of the window and watching the fight. "Kick Trunks's butt, Pan!" Bra yelled as she continued to cheer.

"So, how are you liking Palace, Goten?" Bulma asked as she brought her attention away from the fight and over to him.

"I love it, it's great!" Goten replied as he brought his attention over to Bulma's.

"I hear your girlfriend's father is the president of the school." Bulma said as she winked at Goten.

"Yup." Goten replied. "We even go to school together. She kinda helps me with some of my school work." Goten said as he blushed.

"Oh wow, that sounds like us, Gohan." Videl joked as she elbowed Gohan in his ribs while smirking.

"Whatever, Videl." Gohan laughed.

"Where is she now?" Bulma asked.

"Well, she's studying for some exams that we having coming up. I guess I would be studying myself if I hadn't promised dad I'd enter the tournament.

"Study later?" Videl asked as she waited for an answer.

Goten turned around and started watching the fight to avoid Videl's comment.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

As Trunks watched Pan stand up in a tall position, he started to try and do the same.

_"I don't know if I'll be able to do this much longer." Trunks thought to himself as he felt his legs weaken. _

His body started to sweat all over as he continued studying Pan.

"It looks like both of our contestants are a little fatigued." The Announcer said to the crowd as he looked on both fighters.

"Hey, Trunks!" Pan directly yelled in a sharp tone.

Trunks looked at her waiting for more.

"You ruined the gi my Grampa G gave me." She said angrily as she started tensing up.

_"This isn't good." Trunks said to himself. "She's mad and her chi is starting to rise a little. And I don't even know if I can even stand much longer. Maybe I need to stay in better shape if I'm going to sign up for these tournaments every year they're around."_

Pan darted while Trunks stood up to ready for her. She started throwing wild punches and kicks while Trunks was able to block most of them but caught a few non harmful haymakers to his face.  
>Pan kept coming at him with force as he fled to try and catch his breath. Trunks caught a flying punch with his hand and countered kicked Pan away. Pan caught her ground in the ring and stood there.<p>

"Focus." Pan said aloud to herself as she regained herself.

She panted a couple times more and studied Trunks's face, watching him sweat and struggle with breath. She hopped a couple times to catch her breath. This time Trunks wasn't able to keep up with her pressure or her slight increase in power.

Pan dashed at Trunks then shot a chi ball on the ring ground to bounce herself up and start confusion. Trunks jumped back as he got ready for what was next. Pan was in the air and started unleashing a wild series of chi blasts at Trunks. Trunks tried to dodge them all as he tire more and more.

"Where have I seen this before?" Trunks asked himself loudly as he kept dodging.

She kept throwing them as they all started exploding all over the ring.

"Wooo! Pan! I can't keep up anymore." Trunks yelled as he continued to dodge.

Pan quit her continuous barrage of chi blasts as she stared in confusion.

"I'll give this one to you, Pan." Trunks said with a smile as he wiped his face. "Good fight, dude." He said as he jumped out of the ring.

"It looks like Pan is your winner by forfeit. It looks like Trunks doesn't have the stamina to keep on with this fight. Good thing he quit or someone would have to carry him out on a stretcher!" The Announcer shouted in a joking manner.

"That's what we expect from the champ's granddaughter!" A person in the crowd yelled.

Pan calmed as she hopped down to the ring.

Trunks walked into the hut.

"Was she too much for you to handle? Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah." Vegeta laughed.

"It would have been closer if I was in a little better shape." Trunks said as he smirked and winked at Vegeta.

Trunks walked away.

"Man, Pan sure has gotten strong. Thanks for training her, Vegeta. Goku said in a grateful manner as he smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed and walked off to go to his private corner.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"Yay! Pan won!" Bra cheered.

"That was a good fight between those two." Gohan said. "Pan definitely would have had to use her last ounce of breath if Trunks just had a little bit more wind for himself."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Pan jumped out of the ring and ran towards the hut as the crowd went crazy for her.

"Good job, Pan. Nice fight. Way to hang in there and give it your all from start to finish." Goku said in a proud tone.

"Thanks, Grandpa Goku!" Pan said as she hugged him. She made her way to the back as she caught an eye with Vegeta.

"Hmph-hmph-hmph" Vegeta snickered.  
>He gave her a wink and a smirk. She smiled and ran on to the back towards the locker rooms.<p>

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Our next fight is going to be Tenshinhan vs. Krillin!" The Announcer shouted in the middle of the ring. "I remember when these two were kids whose schools rivaled against each other all those years ago at the earlier Tournaments way back in the days. The Announcer added.

**==Kame House==**

_TV: "This will be an exciting match-up. Are you ready?! I hope you are!" The Announcer yelled in his microphone._

"I've been waitin' on this fight all mornin'.'" Master Roshi said to himself while sitting on his couch. He turned up the volume and took a bite of a slice of pizza.


	4. Episode 4: Master vs Master!

Episode 4: Master vs. Master! Tenshinhan vs. Krillin!

May 7th, Age 787

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"It looks like Krillin and Ten are next." Piccolo stated as he stared down the Lookout seriously.

"It should be good." Dende replied. "An exciting tournament thus far. Pan had an outstanding match."

Piccolo smirked. The granddaughter of Goku. Her training has been solid. I like her adventurous and motivational ways to seek her own personal level of great., just like Goku always have."

**==The Tournament Ring==**

"Let's get this match underway!" The Announcer shouted. He looked over to the tiles to see Ten and Krillin walking side by side to each other. They entered the ring and went their opposite ways as they 'rivally' stared at each other.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"Here goes Ten!" Launch yelled while jumping out of her seat to the window.

Chaozu hovered to the window as he stared at the ring, ready for the fight to get started.

*=The Contestants' Hut=*

"Krillin-Sensei is up!" Idasa yelled as he ran to the entrance of the hut. Ikose quickly followed after him so they can catch the start of the fight.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Are you ready, Ten?" Krillin asked as he got in his stance with a smirk.

"Of course." Ten responded as he got in his. "I know you're just as ready. You're probably just as excited as me, aren't cha?" Ten asked.

"You bet." Krillin replied as he smiled and respectably bowed his head.

"Are you guys ready?" The Announcer asked the two.

They nodded their heads yes as they got into their battle ready mode even more as they waited…

"Fight!" The Announcer yelled.

Ten and Krillin both dashed and approached each other right off the bat as they left their initial spot. Ten started throwing Crane Style punches and kicks as Krillin blocked them and did the same with Ten blocking them as well. Ten did a 360 spinning elbow aimed for Krillin's head as Krillin blocked it with his hand. Ten dropped and skid across the ring to kick out Krillin's legs as Krillin hopped. Ten grabbed the surface of the ring with his fingertips as he launched himself back at Krillin. Ten came with a back arm blow as Krillin blocked and kicked Ten up into the sky. Krillin jumped after Ten and Ten shot a generic beam at Krillin as he continued to go up. Krillin deflected the beam as he continued to dart towards Ten. Krillin vanished and appeared behind Ten and connected a hammer dual-fists to the back of Ten's head. Ten crashed on the ring and made a flip recovery in the air to land on his feet on the ring-

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin yelled as he fired a Kamehameha Wave at Ten. Ten saw the Kamehameha come his way and took it head on, dispersing the wave. He looked up at Krillin.

"Well, off course no effect." Krillin said to himself and somewhat to Ten as well.

"You've gotten so great, Krillin." Ten said in a proud manner. "I can't believe we're here again. This time fighting after we have went our separate ways for so many years."

"Boy, those were the days." Krillin replied happily. "Now it's time to make new one's." Krillin stated seriously while smirking. Ten gave one back as he took off his cape and threw it out of the ring.

Ten started powering up while Krillin hovered in the sky. Ten launched from his spot on the ring and dashed towards Krillin. When he reached, he threw a forearm blow and Krillin connected with one back. Ten head-punched Krillin back and sent a Kiai that sent Krillin flying. Ten vanished and appeared beside Krillin and slapped him down to the ring. Krillin crashed hard face down and sent tiles flying everywhere.

"Super DuoDecuple Dodonpa!" Ten yelled as he focused his vision 3 fold on Krillin lying on the ring floor.

He pointed both of his index fingers out and released 6 yellow beams out of each finger that launched and connected with Krillin's back to cause a huge explosion.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"He was able to get his new attack off." Chaozu said proudly while he was staring at the ring.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

**==Kame House==**

"What an awesome new attack of Ten's!" Roshi stated while his eyes were glued to the tv. "These two are really goin' at it."

**=The Tournament Crowd=**

"Is dad hurt, mother?" Marron asked while looking at Eighteen. They were both sitting in the crowd of the tournament.

"I don't know, sweetie." Eighteen replied. "That was some attack of Tenshinhan's. We shall see."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

The debris started to clear and the Announcer looked down to see a battle worn Krillin laying in the hole the attack caused. Krillin got up and wiped his mouth.

"He-he, that hurt a little, Ten. I think I'm going to feel that one in the morning!" Krillin said as he popped his back.

"Not much damage, huh." Ten said out loud as he looked down on Krillin.

"ugh, ugh" Krillin panted as he stretched and popped his neck. "It's time for me to get fully serious for myself." Krillin said as he started powering up.

*=The Contestants' Hut=*

"Oh wow! Krillin-Sensei is incredible!" Ikose said in astonishment.

"I know!" Idasa replied in the same manner.

=

"Oh man, it looks like Krillin is getting serious." Goku said as he watched Krillin power up. "He's still kept ahead of Ten after all of this time."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Krillin finished powering up and started running towards Ten. He jumped up at him, **Vsh**, vanished behind him, and knocked Ten back with a kick to the chest.

"Sokidan!" Krillin yelled as he formed a chi ball in his palm.

He threw it at Ten and started hitting Ten from all sorts of directions. Krillin manipulated the last blow from the Sokidan to send Ten flying across the air.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Krillin yelled as he fired it the opposite direction, sending himself at a fast speed towards Ten. Krillin approached Ten at the fast speed and shouldered him right in his chest to send him flying out of bounds and landing on the ground.

"Krillin's advances!" The Announcer yelled while the crowd was cheering.

Krillin landed on the edge of the ring and held his hand out for Ten to shake.

"Good fight." Krillin congratulated as he was smiling and staring down at Ten. Ten smiled and shook his hand. Krillin helped him then jumped out of the ring himself.

"That Kamehameha Wave isn't effective against you, so I thought I'd mix it up and use a move of Yamcha's before using the Kamehameha as my finisher." Krillin stated as he looked up at Ten.

"A smart move on your part." Ten said.

"That was some move yourself. Those multiple Dodonpa's you released, it packed a wallop." Krillin said putting his hand on his back.

"Yeah, an upgraded move I came up with." Ten said as he looked down to Krillin.

The two made their way to inside the hut….

**=Kame House=**

"That was a great fight." Roshi said as he teared a little. I'm honored to watch those boys grow from kids, to adults, into old men themselves. Still competing the same way when I was around as their master.."


	5. Episode 5: Finishing up the first round

Episode 5: Finishing Up The First Round.

May 7th, Age 787

"It looks like we have two more matches left in the first round, folks!" The Announcer told the crowd. "The next two battling drew each other in the first round at the last tournament. Knock, Vegeta, report to the ring."

Knock and Vegeta walked up the stairs and entered the ring. Knock continued to stare Vegeta down as he walked to his own side of the ring. Vegeta stood his ground, crossed his arms, and looked up into the sky.

"Who is this dude?" Knock said to himself. "He's nothin' but an old man. And to think he knocked me out before the tournament even started!" Knock continued to think as he started sweating.

"Begin!" The Announcer yelled.

"Ergh, I'll beat him this time!" Knocked yelled as he charged in on Vegeta.

Vegeta threw his fist back and connected with Knocks face, sending him out of the ring and crashing on the ground again.

A couple beads of sweat ran down the Announcer's face as he stared at Knock out of bounds. He snatched out a cloth, wiped his face and looked up at the crowd.

"Vegeta is your winner by a ring out! A fast one at that! He advances against the winner between Boo and Ikose! Their fight is coming up next!" The Announcer shouted.

**==**

"It looks like you're next, Boo." Hercule said as he looked over at Boo. "Try not to hurt the kid too bad."

"Boo is next!" Boo said as he ran and made through the hallways to the outside.

**=The Tournament Crowd=**

"Well, let's get out of here, Marron." Eighteen ordered as she looked over at her daughter. "We already watched Krillin almost lose."

Marron chuckled as she got up to follow Eighteen through the seats of the stands.

*=The Contestants' Hut=*

In a private corner inside the fighters' hut, Ikose was practicing his punches on Idasa while Idasa blocked with his hands. Ikose was throwing punch after punch as his brother took on the punches with the insides of his hands.

Idasa's cheeks lightly started turning red. "I think it's time for you to go out there, Ikose." Idasa said.

"Yeah, I know. Hold your horses. I have to get my warm-up done." Ikose said as he continued to keep punching.

_**~~~**_

_"All right, folks, here we are at the International Kick-Boxing Championships tonight." A boxer announcer said has he talked in his microphone. "Over in this corner - a rookie contender at the age of 25. His very first time qualifying and entering the International Kick-Boxing Tournament, let alone making it into the finals!" "Ikose!"_

_The crowd cheered as Ikose came running down a ramp and jumped into the boxing ring._

_"And now.. Our previous champion for the past 33 years, folks. Yes, 33 years – Pamput!"_

_The crowd cheered._

_"Oh my, he's so handsome!" A woman yelled from the stands._

_"Come on, Pamput!" Come out! Someone from the crowd yelled._

_"This kid as no chance in the world!" Another person from the crowd yelled._

_"There he is!" A good lookin' redhead fan of Pamput's shouted. "He's on top of the lights!"_

_Everyone looked up including Ikose to see Pamput running on top of the ceiling lights. Pamput started doing flips and swinging from one light to another before he did a back flip off and landed on the ring._

_"Yeah!" Everyone yelled as Pamput stood there looking at Ikose in a cocky manner. He started walking towards Ikose slowly._

_"Hey, Pamput! Look! I love you!" another good lookin' fan of Pamput's, this time a blonde, said in a wild manner as he walked by her spot in the VIP seats._

_"No need to be naughty, ladies." Pamput said as he turned his mouth up and grinned as he approached Ikose._

_Krillin and Idasa were in Ikose's corner as they watched Pamput approach Ikose as well._

_"It seems like the challengers get younger and younger each year." Pamput said as he got directly in Ikose's face with his own._

_"Hm Hm." Ikose laughed. "Don't make me slaughter you."_

_Pamput looked at Ikose and frowned. "Don't get too cocky, kid. Remember who's been in this tournament - won it, for the past 30 years. I know more than you'll ever know for what it takes to win something like this."_

_"Then let's fight and less show off." Ikose said as he smiled at Pamput._

_"Ok, Mr. Pamput, go to your corner." The boxing official said._

_Pamput gritted his teeth and jumped back into his corner. He started punching and kicking the air as he did flips and jumped around the whole area of his side of the ring._

_"Make sure you beat this clown." Krillin instructed to Ikose. "You should be able to beat him. I remember this guy since when I was a kid."_

_"Beat him, bubba." Idasa said as he studied Ikose and Pamput back and forth._

_"Ring that bell!" Pamput demanded._

_*Ding!* The bell was rung._

_Pamput started walking closer and closer to Ikose. Ikose did the same as they both had their dukes up. Pamput jabbed at Ikose as Ikose dodged. Ikose sent a jab back while Pamput did the same. Pamput started throwing punch after punch as well as a series of kicks as well. Pamput threw a kick at Ikose's body Ikose jumped over the kick and jabbed Pamput right in his face and came with a spinning round house kick to Pamput's face that sent him falling to the ring floor._

_"All right!" Krillin yelled as he threw his fist up in the air. Idasa did the same as they waited on the official to start his count._

_"One, tw—"_

_"Stop counting!" Pamput shouted as he jumped up. He wiped his nose with his wrist and wiped the blood on his shorts. "There is no need for that." He said in a calm but angry voice as he smiled._

_He charged at Ikose and started throwing more punches and kicks. He jumped over Ikose and bounced off the spot he landed on and went for a flying kick and connected to Ikose's face, sending him flying to land against the ropes. Pamput dove in the air for a flying finisher punch and Ikose move out of the way. He kicked Pamput in the face three times then punched him on the side of his face. They both stared at each other breathing heavily._

_-_

_"Time for me to finish this." Pamput said as he popped his knuckles._

_"No, time for me to finish this." Ikose replied as he smirked arrogantly at Pamput._

_"Explain, kid. What makes you so confident?" Pamput asked._

_"Because my sensei taught me that it's not all about the skills and moves.. But having the physical strength and condition is an important matter. For someone as skilled as you are, you've haven't went this many rounds with someone like me in a long time have, you?" Ikose asked._

_"Bring it on, kid." Pamput said as he took another breath. "This is the deciding round."_

_Ikose rushed Pamput this time and started throwing a chain of kicks and punch combos. Pamput blocked as many as he could before he jumped on the other side of the ring._

_"My turn!" Pamput yelled._

_He ran at Ikose throwing wild haymakes and kicks. He suddenly stopped from gassing out._

_"My turn!" Ikose yelled He ran and kicked one of Pamput's legs from underneath him. Ikose uppercut his chin with another punch._

_"Machine Gun Slaughter Punch!" Ikose yelled as he started rapidly throwing punches in Pamput's stomach. Ikose knocked Pamput down with his chin uppercut finishing blow again. Pamput fell down on the ring and didn't move._

_"One – two – three – four – five – six – seven – eight – nine – ten!" Ikose is your new Kick-Boxing Champion!" The official yelled while holding up Ikose's arm high in the air._

_Krillin and Idasa jumped in the ring congratulating Ikose for his win._

_"Good job, champ!" Krillin shouted._

_**~~~**_

"….There." Ikose said as he threw his last punch and got done thinking about that whole flashback event to himself. "I'm all ready to go now." He walked off towards the outside and to the ring.

Boo came running along and they both walked up to the ring together.

"Mr. Boo is this tournament's previous runner-up and Ikose is an International Kick-Boxing Champion! This should be exciting!" The Announcer shouted.

"Our last fight of the first round begins! Fight" The Announcer yelled.

Boo sat in his spot smiling as he studied Ikose. Ikose ran, jumped, and kicked Boo in his head. Boo took the kick and continued to stand in his spot.

Ikose jumped back and looked at Boo. "He's a little tougher than I thought. I should end this before something stupid happens." Ikose said aloud to himself.

"Hey, Boo! I hear you like candy." Ikose said to Boo as he put one hand in the other.

"Boo loves candy!" Boo shouted as he stood in his spot.

"Here, I have some for ya. Straight from the concession stand here." Ikose said as he took out some candy from under his tape on his hand.

"Ooo.. Boo want some."

Ikose handed Boo the candy and left Boo alone. Boo started stuffing the candy in his mouth. Ikose ran around the outside of the ring to go around Boo.

"Machine Gun Super Murder Punch!" Ikose yelled as he started rapidly punching Boo in his back. Ikose turned around, ran, and ran back to jump in the air for a flying punch and as soon as he did-

"This candy is good!" Boo yelled in a happy tone as he turned around.

Ikosa bounced off Boo's stomach and went flying in the air then out of bounds.

Krillin and the Announcer fell back on the ground on the sidelines and ring.

"Boo is your winner!" The Announcer yelled. "Another quick victory for one of our contestants!"

Krillin caught Ikose walking towards the hut.

"Stay strong. I've already talked to your brother about this, but I'm tellin' you now. These World Tournaments are tough. You've known that since you were a boy. Keep training and the title will be yours one day." Krillin said smiling at Ikose. "I tried using panties to my advantage for someone weak over them, hahaha!" Krillin laughed.

Ikose started laughing as well.

"Thanks, Krillin-Sensei" Ikose replied in a somewhat cheerful manner.

=

"We are going to take another 10 minute intermission before we start the second round." The Announcer said. "Our next exciting match will be Son Goku vs. his pupil - Oob."


	6. Episode 6: The Second Round Begins!

Episode 6: The Second Round Begins! Master vs. Pupil - Son Goku vs. Oob!

_Everything started settling and quieting down as the ten minute intermission was in effect. The remaining finalist fighters were inside the hut warming up for the next, upcoming matches that are back to back. Goku was stretching his legs by bending on one side then rotating to the other. Oob was shadow punching and kicking with himself over in a private corner. _

May 7th, Age 787

"Hey Gohan, would you like to go get something from the concession stand with me?" Videl asked looking over at Gohan.

"Sure." Gohan replied. He stood up and pulled Videl up along with him and they made their way to the hallway.

"Pan did well today." Gohan said to Videl as they were walking beside each other.

"She did. But I just hate seeing her fly off the handle over the littlest things." Videl responded while she put her hand on her head. "I mean, because her gi got ruined? Come on, it's a fight. Of course it's gonna get ruined."

"Yeah, Pan can get a little worked up easily. But you have to remember she's serious about her training and fighting. It kinda makes her more intense all of the time when she is in combat. She's really sweet when she's at home so I don't see too much of a problem with it. As long as it just stays within her fighting like it has been normally."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Gohan. And I have to remember she gets her temper from her father." Videl said while smiling as she grabbed onto Gohan.

"Hah-hah, I've also noticed she's starting to become better at controlling it to help her fighting. I think she's been training with Vegeta and Piccolo so maybe that's where she's learning so much about fighting here lately, that is since dad hasn't been around too much."

Gohan and Videl got to the line of the concession stand.

"Two years, huh?" Videl asked, smiling up at Gohan. "That's a long time when you really think about it."

"I know. But an opportunity for research like this may not happen again since Bulma would be turning the planet itself into a space branch off Capsule Corp after she purchases it." Gohan said to Videl.

"I know, I know." Videl replied while hitting Gohan in the ribs with her elbow. "I'm just giving you a hard time. I'll have Pan to look after me."

"Nothing can go wrong with Pan around." Gohan said while laughing, as Videl laughed along with him.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Oob and Goku's match will start shortly." Mr. Popo stated while he was watering the plants closer to the edge of the Lookout.

"Indeed." Dende replied. "I'm really excited for this one."

"He should be well improved over a three year span" Piccolo stated.

"I wonder how strong Goku has gotten for himself." Dende asked rhetorically,wondering for himself and asking Piccolo somewhat at the same time.

"There's no tellin'." Piccolo amswered. "I truly wonder how strong Goku could have gotten if he spent all of his time training Oob. He was already inferior in power from the very beginning. Even about a year and a half back, I felt them go all-out momentarily. And Goku surly lost that little scuffle that they had. I wonder what he's got hiding this time." Piccolo said as he smirked and continued to look down the Lookout.

"I guess we'll see in due time." Dende replied.

Popo continued to sweep as Dende and Piccoolo continued to look down the Lookout.

**=Intermission Hut=**

"So what have you been doing all of this time, Ten?" Krillin asked as he put his fork into his mouth to take a bite of some food.

"Just training with Chaozu and to be honest, hanging out with Launch a little." Ten answered as he blushed and smiled.

"Oh yeah?!" Krillin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she's actually not that bad once she calms down." Ten said as he took a drink out of his cup. "She's gotten that way ever since I decided to talk to her a little more than I usually have."

"What about when she transforms into good Launch?" Krillin asked.

"Well, she starts to cook and Chaozu and I go and train. What else can I say?" Ten asked as he started laughing.

"You can't beat that!" Krillin said as he joined Ten on a huge laughter spree.

"So what about Eighteen and your daughter?" Ten asked as he got serious.

"They are good. Krillin answered while looking at Ten. "I'm trying to finish raising Marron while I provide the best care I can for her and Eighteen." Krillin said as he took a drink. "That's why I've decided to try and open up my own martial arts school. So I can satisfy both my family's well-being and the little bit of hunger I still have left in me for fighting. It's really awesome to be en route of opening up my own school with two students of my own, whom both are really good fighters above the average level." Krillin finished.

"Heh-heh, it looks like someone is following in the footsteps of his old master." Ten said smiling at Krillin.

"I guess you can say something like that. Although, I have a wife unlike him!" Krillin shouted as him and Ten started laughing again.

**=Kame House=**

"ACHOO!" Master Roshi sneezed as he was looking out at the beach.

"What is it, master?" Umigame (Turtle) asked while looking up at Roshi. "Did you get a sudden cold or something?"

"I don't know.." Roshi said as he continued to look out into the sea. "But you know, Turtle, I've been thinking.." Roshi started saying as he put his arms behind his back. "I still need to find a nice lady friend to have around all the time.."

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"Here we go!" The Announcer shouted as he walked up the ring's steps. "This is the start of the second round. Our next two incredible contestants, master and pupil, and the rematch we hope to finish from the last tournament, ladies and gentlemen – Son Goku vs. Oob!" The Announcer shouted in his microphone. "Report to the ring!"

Goku and Oob walked beside each other as they walked up the steps of the ring. Goku put his hand on Oob's shoulder and smiled.

"This is our own rematch for the new cycle that we've started. Good luck." Goku coached as he walked the opposing direction from Oob.

"Right." Oob replied as he walk to his away from Goku.

Goku stared at Oob seriously while getting in his combat stance and waiting on the Announcer. Oob did the same as he got in his.

*=Contestants' Hut=*

"Here we go." Vegeta said aloud to himself. "Let's see what these two are made of this time."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"LET THE SECOND ROUND BEGIN! FIGHT!" The Announcer yelled while he thew his index finger in the air.

"Let's do this, Oob!" Goku shouted as he vanished.

Oob vanished as well to meet Goku at the center point between them to start the fight off in a destructive arm clash struggle. Oob threw a kick at Goku's side and Goku blocked it with his other arm. Oob then went in for a jab punch for Goku's face as Goku vanished and appeared behind Oob and sent a flying elbow to Oob's back. Oob went flying across the surface of the ring and caught himself by throwing his feet down and sliding across the surface. **Vsh** He vanished from his spot and appeared charging right towards Goku. He shot a chi blast at Goku's face the last second before approaching. Goku deflected the chi blast but right as he did, Oob punched him in his face to send him flying across the ring in return. Goku recovered himself and Oob appeared behind him and upwardly kicked him in his back to send him flying in an angle in the air.

"Lightning Arrow Shower!" Oob yelled as he started releasing a barrage of beam-like, pointed at the end chi blast up into the air. The shower of chi beams came falling down on Goku as he was falling from the air himself. Goku threw up an X block when the shower contacted and as he hit the ring to cause an explosion. The remaining arrows in the sky continued to rain on top of the explosion and debris. After the debris and smoke cleared, Goku was down on one knee with his X block still up guarding his face. He took some cosmetic damage from the block taking a lot of the explosive damage itself. Goku was sweating and panting a little as he looked over at Oob. Oob released a Kiai and formed it into an explosive shockwave that sent Goku flying in the air. Goku did a flip recovery and looked down to see Oob charging at him. Oob went for a flying kick for Goku's head. Goku barley dodged the attack and grabbed Oob by his ankle. Goku spun and Dragon Threw Oob down towards the ring. Goku vanished and appeared to dual hammer-fists Oob down to the ring. Oob smashed against the ring but caught himself in a quick recovery. Goku threw his hands together Turtle Style and formed a ball of chi.

"Ka-me-ha-me- Goku started as the chi ball got bigger.

Down on the ring, Oob threw both of his hands back and formed two chi blast in his hands. "Duplex Strike Blaster!" He yelled as he released the two beams the circled around each other and eventually formed one blast.

~

HA! Goku yelled as he fired his Kamehameha Wave at Oob.

The beams collided in the middle and caused static electricity to spark everywhere as well as smoke and debris. Destruction of the ring soon followed from the giant sphere the collided beams were forming. As the two held on, the sphere exploded and sent both of them flying back. Goku smashed against the ring and threw his hand out and dug into the ring to catch himself from going out as Oob did the same. Oob stood up slowly and Goku followed slowly himself. Both of their blue gi's were torn from the impact of the explosion.

**=Dende's Lookout=**

"Wow, it looks like they're even." Dende stated. This is one of the most incredible matches I've ever seen!"

Piccolo continued to study the two down on the ring without responding to Dende.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"Wow! Someone get the first aid kit, because these two just went through an amazing, explosive first round that's stopped both of them in their tracks!" The Announcer shouted in amazement as he looked at Goku and Oob.

"He he, come on, let's see your Full Power, Oob." Goku ordered as he stared at Oob seriously. Goku started powering up until he reached his maximum.

"All right, Goku, here it is!" Oob yelled as he started powering up until he reached maximum for himself.

**=Dende's Lookout=**

"So Oob really has continued to stay superior." Piccolo stated as he continued to watch and feel the fight out. "But it seems Goku has made some sufficient gains of his own here."

**=The Tournament Ring=**

**Vsh** Oob vanished and elbowed Goku and his face and started rapidly punching him. Goku blocked one of Oob's punches and kicked him in his face. Goku charged up a quick generic chi blast and threw it at Oob as he came down with a double kick to Oob's chest. Goku bounced off and Oob fired a chi blast from his hand that sent Goku flying high up in the air.

"Hyper Twister!" Oob yelled as he darted towards Goku rotating in a circle repeatedly with twirling chi around him.

Oob butted into Goku's hands as Goku tried to hold him off. Oob kept pushing Goku further into the air as they left the arena area past the stands.

"I have to go catch the fight!" The Announcer yelled as he threw a capsule out.

**Hoi Poi!**

The Announcer jumped on a jet bike and took off. "Get the cameras on the fight he ordered as he was passing the upper layer of the stands.

Goku started sweating as he tried to hold off the twister attack Oob was putting out.

"I can't hold it any longer!" Goku yelled to himself as he closed his eyes started sweating more. "This one is newly developed, no doubt!" He shouted as he continued to hold it off.

"This fight is mine as well!" Oob yelled as he continued to push.

Goku gritted his teeth. "I know! Ningen Tatsumaki! {Human Tornado}!" Goku yelled.

He twirled and rotated out of the way from the momentum of Oob's twister attack.

"Ka-me-"

Goku teleported using Instant Transmission. Oob canceled his spinning attack but continued to drop backwards – he was going to make a recovery and Goku appeared again.

"Ha-me—"

Oob formed a quickly formed Kamehameha of his own and released it as Goku as he continued to drop backwards. Goku teleported again missing Oob's own Kamehameha and appeared point blank range in Oob's face.

HA! Goku yelled as he fired his Kamehameha in Oob's face to send him flying into the nearby sea that was in contact with the whole island itself. Oob splashed into the water.

"It looks like Goku is the victor!" The Announcer shouted as he appeared on the screen that was brought out above the ring.

Goku teleported and appeared over Oob with his hand out.

"You did good, my well trained pupil. We still have one more fight left for our little series." Goku stated with a smiled. Oob smiled and held his hand out. Goku teleported them back to the ring at the arena.

_"Heh-heh-heh." Vegeta laughed to himself. "It looks like Kakarot and I will fight once again." _


	7. Episode 7: Pan vs Krillin!

Episode 7: The Next Match. Pan vs. Krillin!

May 7th, Age 787

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Well, Goku pulled it off." Dende said while looking at Piccolo.

"That was an incredible match." Piccolo answered while looking back at Dende.

"It seems Oob has learned to control, at will, the latent power he momentarily showed us at the last tournament." Piccolo stated.

"Oob lived up to Goku's expectations and even more.. I bet Goku is really happy." Dende said as he smiled.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"That was a great fight between Oob and dad." Goten said to Gohan while looking at him.

"I know." Gohan replied and looking back at Goten. "I can't believe dad managed to pull off what he did there at the very end. I'm impressed." Gohan looked out of the window and slightly adjusted his glasses. "I bet him and Vegeta will be just as good." He finished saying with a smile.

"That Goku." Chi-Chi said while looking at Goten and Gohan over by Bulma. "He's been going on wild training trips just for this day?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yep, that's dad." Gohan responded to Chi-Chi. "He was right about Oob, though. Oob is really amazing."

"Well, I'm happy for him." Chi-Chi said while putting her hands together. "I know he cares for us still but it seems like fighting is really what makes him happy."

"It's okay, Chi-Chi." Bulma said while putting her hand on Chi-Chi's back. "Son-kun and Vegeta are Saiyans. We just have to accept that that's who they really are and what they do. When Vegeta came back from fighting Majin Boo and after Bra was born, he just opened up to all of us more about how much he really cares for us." Bulma finished while winking and continuing to pat Chi-Chi on her back.

Chi-Chi smiled. "You're right, Bulma. What would we do if they were different?" Chi-Chi asked rhetorically as she continued to smile at Bulma.

"I think Pan is up against Krillin." Bulma told everyone.

Everyone looked out of the window and looked at the Announcer as he stood in the middle of the ring.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"Okay! Pan, Krillin, make your way to the ring. You two are next." The Announcer announced as he watched Pan and Krillin already making their way on the tiles to come up the stairs. Pan and Krillin walked up the stairs and went to their sides of the ring.

"It's amazing how everyone competing has some kind of relationship with one another - everyone! Son Goku's granddaughter Pan is up against his best friend that he grew up with competing in these tournaments all of the time back in the days – Krillin! One of these two will have Son Goku next!

The crowd cheered and threw up their Budokai Tenkichi signs while they shouted and chanted Pan's and Krillin's names.

"Go easy on me, Pan!" Krillin said in a half joking and half serious manner as he dropped into his combat stance. "I'm an old man!"

Pan smiled as she respectably bowed her head with her hands prayed together. She got in her combat stance and waited for the Announcer.

"Fight! The Announcer yelled.

Pan ran at Krillin and started throwing punches. Krillin started blocking them. She threw a kick and he blocked.

"Ow!" Krillin yelped in pain as he hunched over. "My back! It still hasn't made a full recovery from my match against Ten." Krillin said as he started to hold his back.

Pan smiled. "Maybe it's time to stop fighting Krillin-san." Pan said.

"You know, Pan, you may be right." Krillin replied whileputting his other hand behind his head and closing his eyes. "I think it's the next generation's turn to be doing all of this."

"Yup. That's what I like doing all of the time." Pan said. "I'm training all I can so I can become the best and the savior of the world. Just like Grandpa and Papa." Pan said as she continued to smile at Krillin.

"Yeah." Krillin said as he smiled at Pan. "I believe in you, you're Goku's granddaughter. Although, Pan, I think I'm done fighting and going to focus on my martial arts school." Krillin said as he smiled at Pan more. "I forfeit."

"Uh, Krillin are you sure?" The Announcer asked as he stared at Krillin.

"Yup. I'm no match against Goku's granddaughter. It's an honor to be sitting across from her in the ring, though." Krillin said as his face looked like he wanted to cry. "The next generation is officially here." Krillin finished saying as he turned around and walked away.

"Well, I guess that makes—"

"Hey Krillin-san?! Pan yelled immediately interrupting the Announcer.

"Yes, Pan?" Krillin asked as he turned around and looked at Pan.

"Papa and Grandpa always tell me stories about how they've been through so much combat with you over the years. And how much of a great fighter and martial artist you were." Pan said seriously, looking at Krillin still. "I was wondering if I can come by and learn a few things from you." Pan asked as she started to smile again. "Well, that is since your giving me my second forfeit of the day and taking all of my ring time away." Pan joked as she stuck her tongue out at Krillin.

"Of course." Krillin said smirking at Pan. "Come by anytime."

"Could you show me a move or two right now?!" Pan requested. "Please?!"

"Sure." Krillin said. Krillin jumped back. "Watch this!" Krillin shouted.

"Kienzan!" Krillin yelled as he formed a chi disk while he continued to hold onto his back with his other hand. He released and watched it fly around the ring. Krillin sent it to chop one of the nearby Papayan trees that hung over the stands.

"Wow!" That's an awesome technique!" Pan yelled while she looked at the tree.

"Yup." There's some other one's I've picked up over the years for myself." I'll see ya soon, Pan." Krillin said as he walked out of the ring.

"Pan is your winner!" The Announcer yelled. "She is up against Grandpa Goku in the next round! Our next fight is going to be Mr. Boo and Vegeta!"

The Announcer looked over to the hut to see Vegeta and Boo walking towards the ring.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"I see Pan's been going around training with everyone." Videl said.

"So that's how she's been getting so strong." Gohan stated proudly. "She's been going around to everyone and getting tips. Clever."

"That girl really wants to beat Goku one day." Chi-Chi said seriously. "And Mr. Satan better watch it, she may be planning knock him out of the ring one day." Chi-Chi said as she started to smile and laugh.

"Pan is too much." Videl said while smiling and blushing.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Boo jumped in the ring and Vegeta shortly followed by floating and landing on top of the surface. Boo started twirling his arms around as he smiled and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta crossed his arms while he seriously looked back at Boo.

"Begin!" The Announcer shouted as he started observing Boo and Vegeta.

=

"Go Boo!" Someone from the crowd yelled. "Kick his butt so you can challenge Mr. Satan again!"

=

Boo jumped high into the sky and darted towards Vegeta with both of his hands extended to attack. Vegeta did a spinning kick and sent Boo flying across the surface of the ring. Boo got up and smiled really big at Vegeta as he dusted his pants off.

"Yep. Boo figured as much." Boo said as he finished dusting his pants off.

Vegeta looked at Boo with a bead of sweat dropping down his face as well as a look of boredom.

"Okay, this is getting dull." Vegeta said to himself as he uncrossed his arms.

Boo slowly started walking towards Vegeta. As Boo drew in closer, he sucked in his stomach and released steam that smoked the area the two were standing in. Boo jumped up into the air and started flying towards Vegeta.

"Turn you to chocolate!" Boo yelled as he fired his Chocolate Beam at Vegeta.

"What the?" Vegeta shrieked as he jumped up. He vanished and appeared next to Boo and punched him in his face to send him flying out of the ring and skidding across the ground.

"Vegeta has defeated Boo!" The Announcer said. "He will face the winner between Son Goku and Pan!"

*=Hercule's Private Suite=*

"Boo!" Hercule yelled as he jumped up against the big screen sitting in front of him. "How could you lose?!"

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Vegeta jumped down to the ground and started walking towards the hut. Boo got up and walked over to him

"Boo didn't use Chocolate Beam to eat you." Boo said as he smiled at Vegeta. "He used it so he can throw you out of the ring and advance to the next round." Boo finished saying as he looked down at Vegeta.

"Heh-heh, I know." Vegeta answered as he put his hand on Boo's shoulder.

Boo continued to smile. "Good!" Boo shouted as he walked off.

Vegeta snickered and continued his way towards the hut.

"Well, we'll begin the third round shortly!" Goku vs. Pan! The Announcer yelled as he walked towards the steps.

The crowd started to cheer and shout as they watched him walk off.


	8. Episode 8: A Clashing Experience!

Episode 8: A Clashing Experience! Grandpa Goku vs. Pan!

May 7th, Age 787

Boo walked down the hallways making is way to Hercule's private room. He opened up the door and entered the room to see Hercule standing in the middle of the room.

"What happened, Boo?" Hercule asked as he ran up to Boo. "I thought you were stronger him?"

"Not anymore." Boo said while smiling big as he picked up Bee. Bee starting licking his face and Boo started laughing.

"Well, hopefully Goku can beat him. I need someone to let me win in the finals." Hercule said in a worriedly manner.

"It'll be okay, Mr. Hercule." Boo answered while he continued to let Bee lick his face. "Where's the doggy food? Bee is hungry." Boo said as he put Bee back down on the floor. "Boo hungry too."

*=The Tournament Square=*

Trunks had got done showering himself and put on his Capsule Corp business suit. He was making his way to the ice cream stand.

*ring-ring-ring*

Trunks looked at his watch and pressed a button that switched to a screen with a blonde woman looking at him.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs." The woman greeted on the screen of his watch.

"Hello, Susan." Trunks greeted to his Capsule Corp secretary while he was looking down at his watch. "What's up?" He asked seriously as he continued to walk towards the ice cream stand.

"I'm contacting you to tell you about your spaceship that's under construction for your space tour scheduled in about a week. The structuring process is going well right as we speak, but I was told to ask you if you would like more than just the prototype to be manufactured or is the original the only one necessary at this time, sir?" Susan asked as she prepared to type on her keyboard awaiting Trunks's word in her office.

"Hmm.. I really don't see the need to build another one right now." Trunks answered as he got in line for an ice cream cone. "Although, I guess it wouldn't hurt so we can start to add more upgrades and have it for usage for when my mother does the business exchange when we go to space. We'll already have two spaceships that are prepared for lengthy space trips such as the one we're going on here pretty soon." Trunks said as he continued to look at his watch and pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. "Tell them to go ahead and start building another once they get about 50% into the original one they are building now. That'll give me enough time to return to Capsule Corp and inspect the ship to see if that's what my mother and myself are looking for regarding the needs for ship and the tour, since there is some additional equipment I'd like to add to the blueprints for myself." Trunks said as he swiped his CC card and paid for his ice cream cone.

"It sounds like a plan, Mr. Briefs." Susan replied while she was typing on her keyboard. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" She asked as she looked back at the camera.

"No, I think that's all right now." Trunks answered as he started on his ice cream cone. "The tournament will be over shortly so I'll be in sometime later on this evening to check things out."

"All right. Ciao." Susan said as a goodbye. She disappeared off of his screen.

Trunks made his way to the building where the spectators' box was located.

Trunks walked down the hallway and approached the door. Trunks opened up and walked through the door to enter the spectators' box where everyone was sitting and watching the tournament at.

"Hello, everyone." Trunks greeted when he walked in and looked at everyone sitting down.

"Hey, Trunks!" Everyone greeted back as they watched him pull a chair for himself and sat close to Bulma.

"Hey, Trunks." Bulma personally greeted as she looked him while he just sat down. "Where have you been this whole time?" Bulma asked as she continued to look at him.

"Showered, went and got a cone, and Susan gave me a buzz about the ship." Trunks replied looking at Bulma. "She asked if we wanted a manufactured duplicate of the ship they're building right now to be built and I told her it wouldn't hurt." Trunks said as he crossed his legs continuing to look at Bulma.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt." Bulma replied. "We can at least have them work on the second one while we're gone to add in more upgrades to it for future purposes – or I can turn it into a new training spaceship for Vegeta before I leave or something – or just anything. Good call, sweetie. We'll end up manufacturing more anyway." Bulma said as she crossed her arms looking at Trunks.

"Yo." Goten greeted and looking over at Trunks.

"What's up?" Trunks asked as he looked back over.

"You're in terrible shape." Goten stated with laughter following.

"I think 'terrible' is too generous." Trunks replied as he too started to laugh.

"You've let yourself go." Bulma said to Trunks as she started to laugh herself.

"Hey, training and fighting isn't for everyone." Chi-Chi said as she looked over at them. "At least Trunks is normal enough to want an education and a job as well so he can take care of his family one day." Chi-Chi finished in a serious tone.

"Yeah! Chi-Chi is on my side here!" Trunks shouted as he blushed.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"All right! It's time to begin our next round and match. It'll be a short but good round, I'm more than sure, folks!"

"Goku! Pan! Report to the ring at this time, you two! " The Announcer shouted as he waited on Goku and Pan to walk to the ring. They both came out of the hut and made their way to the ring when they heard the Announcer say the intermission expired and him calling them out to the ring.

"All right, Pan. Let's have a great fight." Goku said in a cheerful tone while looking down at Pan.

"Yes, Grandpa!" Pan replied as she shook her head in a yes manner.

They entered the ring.

"I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who's came out and watched the tournament this afternoon!" The Announcer said as he looked around to every section in the crowd. "This is a great tournament thus far, and I'm glad to see and hear that everyone is enjoying the action of some Budoukai fighting!" He continued to yell as the crowd started to cheer. He pumped them up even more before returning his attention to Goku and Pan.

"All right, you two. Begin!" He threw his hand up in the sky and stepped back to get ready to watch.

"Give me your all." Goku ordered as he stared down Pan with a smirk.

"Right." Pan replied. "Ahhh!" She yelled to power up to her maximum. "Don't forfeit like everyone else." She ordered with a grin on her serious game face.

She dashed at Goku and started throwing a chain of punches and kicks as he started blocking all of them.

*=The Spectators' Box=*

"Pan and dad." Gohan said observing the fight. "Let's see if Pan can use this opportunity as a learning experience."

*=The Tournament Ring=*

Pan was throwing rapid punches as Goku blocked with his arm and knee. Pan threw a spinning kick that Goku dodged easily. When Pan came back around, she overlapped her hands and placed them in front of her head as she went into an arch formation and released a giant beam of yellow chi at Goku's face. Goku didn't budge and Pan landed on the ring.

"You're so strong, Grandpa." Pan stated with a smile at Goku.

"Yep. I do a lot of training." Goku replied while wiping his nose." You have the potential to be just as strong as me if you train hard." Goku added.

"Then I'm definitely never going to stop until I do!" Pan shouted proudly as she dashed at Goku again.

Goku jumped up into the air as Pan followed closely. She started attacking again with a chain of punches this time as Goku continued to block them all. **Vsh** Goku vanished and appeared ring side. Pan charged up another blast in the same form as previous one.

"Masenko-ha!" Pan yelled as she released another beam that shot towards Goku. Goku jumped and kicked the beam to sending it flying over his head into the air. Pan was right in face at that moment to release another and Goku vanished and appeared behind Pan. He put his hand on her back and lightly pushed her out of the ring.

"Haha! I'm the winner!" Goku cheered as he started smiling big.

Pan smiled as well as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I've been testing you this whole time. You have a lot of skills and heart, Pan. You may even be able to catch Goten soon if you keep training like you have been." Goku said with a smile while holding his belt. "I'm proud of you Pan. Never stay satisfied. If you do catch Goten, don't stop there. Not if you want to be the strongest one day."

"Right." Pan replied as she walked next to Goku. They started making their way to the hut.

"It's going to be Goku vs. Vegeta in the semifinals!" The Announcer announced. "We'll have everything going here shortly."


	9. Episode 9: A Saiyan Rivalry Showdown!

Episode 9: Saiyan Rivalry Showdown! Son Goku vs. Prince Vegeta!

May 7th, Age 787

The ten minute intermission for the semifinals was underway. Goku was stretching his arm by rotating it in a 360 circle with his other hand putting pressure on his shoulder, while looking down at the ground with a slight smirk and stare as he sat quiet. Vegeta did the same, only he had his arms crossed as he sat off in his own private corner waiting for the ten minutes to expire.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Goku and Vegeta. I wonder how this one is going to turn out." Piccolo asked while crossing his arms.

"I still find it interesting that Goku faces his student first and now his arch rival from such a long time." Mister Popo expressed to Dende and Piccolo. "It's amazing how so many things can happen so fast."

"It's interesting, indeed." Dende responded to Mister Popo. "I just wonder how strong Vegeta has gotten. I haven't really heard too much from him lately." Dende finished expressing as he lightly bounced his staff off the surface of the Lookout tiles.

"Those two have managed to find their way to each other again." Piccolo expressed. "All we can do is sit back and wait to see how it plays out."

**==The Spectators' Box==**

"Vegeta and Son-kun next." Bulma expressed while smiling and crossing her legs. "I'm too eager to wait for it to start!" Bulma shouted throwing her hands up.

"Father has been training hard." Trunks stated to Bulma. "I'm really ready to see this myself."

"I know those two are more ready than anyone." Chi-Chi expressed with a slightly made smile on her face.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"All right! It is time to start the semifinals, everyone! The winner will face your Champion, Mr. Satan in the finals!" The Announcer announced as he returned to the ring and yelling in his microphone simultaneously. "Goku! Vegeta! It is time!"

Goku and Vegeta both looked up from their meditated states with a smirk. They looked at each other with that same smirk for a moment before they started to make their way to the ring. They walked up beside each other as they approached closer and closer to the ring. They walked up the stairs and went their separate ways. Goku walked to his spot with the same smile on his face as he stood his ground. Goku looked over at his rival continuing to smile; Vegeta stopped at his spot with his arms still crossed as he looked over at Goku, continuing to smile himself. The crowd was cheering as they watched the two opponents stare each other down in the ring.

"All right, folks, let's get this match underway!" The Announcer expressed as he threw a fist up in the air. The sunlight bounced off his sunglasses as he looked over at Vegeta then Goku. "Are you guys ready?!" He asked as he awaited their answers. They both nodded their heads yes as they both got into their showdown combat stances ready for the Go.

_"Here we are again, Kakarot." Vegeta thought to himself as he stood ready in his combat stance._

_"Let's do this, Vegeta." Goku expressed to himself as he stood ready in his combat stance as well. _

"Fight!" The Announcer shouted as he pumped his fist one more time to bounce the sunlight off yet again.

Vegeta right in his spot started powering up causing a disruption across the ring and the area around him. Goku put his arms in X formation as he started to power up himself. He as well caused a disruption in the ring that met Vegeta's, cracking the tile and sending a small amount of debris and smoke in front of them.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"This is going to be intense." Gohan stated seriously as he seriously looked out of the window.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

They both charged at each other at the exact same time to meet in the center area that sat between them. Goku threw a kick while Vegeta threw a punch to meet and collide. Goku flipped back while Vegeta jumped back after the small impact of their collision bursted. Goku rushed in and threw a punch at Vegeta's face. Vegeta grabbed the punch and threw a punch for himself at Goku's face. Goku vanished and appeared in the same spot to throw a 180 spin kick at Vegeta's head. Vegeta blocked the kick and jumped with an upward-backwards kick to Goku's back that sent him flying in that direction. Goku quickly recovered and charged back while maneuvering his position in the process to throw a double-legged kick that connected to Vegeta's face to send him skidding backwards across the ring's surface. Goku powered up for a fast second and charged in again on Vegeta as Vegeta continued to slide back while trying to catch his recovery. By the time Vegeta caught his step; Goku rushed in and threw a chi-charged punch that sent Vegeta flying across the ring in the air. Goku trailed after Vegeta to further finish his combo attack. Vegeta was flying backwards and opened his other eye fully to see Goku coming his way. Vegeta started firing off a chain of chi blasts that scattered in Goku's face. Some of the chi blasts hit Goku in his face before Goku manged to start deflecting the rest. He then reached Vegeta to throw a chi-charged downward punch at him to smash him down to the ring. Before Goku could get the punch released, Vegeta put his palms together and fired off a stream of chi in front of Goku. Goku X blocked as he was pushed into the air from the force of the blast. Vegeta's bounced his back off the surface of the ring to land on his feet.

"My turn, Kakarott." Vegeta expressed as he started to power up again.

He then dashed up into the air to chase after Goku. Goku was still blocking the generic Final Flash as he went higher into the air.

_"Vegeta's coming." Goku said to himself as he continued to hold the Final Flash._

Vegeta was flying upward at him and released another blast in the same form to contact with the one that was connected to Goku already. Goku teleported right before the second blast hit the first one and caused a huge explosion – Goku getting out in the nick of time. Vegeta put up his hands up to guard himself and avoid the explosion and smoke.

"Whew, that was close." Goku expressed as he appeared in a different spot in the sky.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

"Wow, this is incredible." Piccolo stated. "A great fight thus far. And I think this is only the tip of the iceberg." Piccolo finished saying as he smirked. His smirk got bigger and bigger at he continued to look down the Lookout.

Dende and Popo both looked at Piccolo with a smile as they continued to look down and watch the fight for themselves.

**=Above the Tournament Ring=**

"What a nice little round, Kakarot." Vegeta stated while he slowly flew towards Goku. He stopped and crossed his arms and looked at Goku with a serious grin on his face. A few beads of sweat ran down his face as he continued to look at Goku.

"Hey, yeah, it was." Goku replied back as he gave Vegeta a serious grin back. Goku wiped a few beads of sweat from his face as well as he took a deep breath. He exhaled and stood up in a straight posture. "Shall we begin round two?" Goku asked.

"Heh-heh, why not?" Vegeta asked.

They both started powering up.

**==Dende's Lookout=**

"They must be going all-out now." Piccolo expressed to Dende and Popo.

"Then this is it." Dende answered as he continued to look down.

**=Above the Tournament Ring=**

They both finished their power-up by reaching their full-power.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"They're at their maximum." Gohan stated while he continued looking out of the window. "They're about to give it everything they've got!"

"Go, Vegeta!" Bulma cheered in excitement as she ran up to the window.

"Come on, Goku!" Chi-Chi cheered while running to the window with a big smile on her face.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he started cheering.

"Father!" Goten and Gohan yelled as they started cheering.

"Come on, papa!" I know you can win! Bra cheered while running to the window herself.

**=The Contestants' Hut=**

"Wow. Grandpa and Vegeta-san are awesome!" Pan yelled as she watched from the entrance of the hut. "I wonder who'll win."

=

"So I see you've managed to seal the gap once again, Vegeta." Goku stated while smirking in battle ready mode.

"Yes, Kakarott, I've found the way once again. This time.. the right way." Vegeta answered to Goku with the same smirk. "And I'd like to thank you, my friend." Vegeta thanked seriously with a smile as he continued to look at Goku in his battle ready mode himself.

"Vegeta.." Goku said as he looked at him seriously for a second. "No problem, friend." Goku said as he formed a smirk. "Now, don't we have a fight to settle, Prince?" Goku asked while looking at Vegeta in the same battle ready manner as before.

The serious eye contact and smirk they both exchanged was the Go to continue their fight.

*=The Tournament Ring=*

"I better get prepared this time!" The Announcer expressed loudly. He threw a capsule down on the ring again.

**Hoi Poi**

The Announcer jumped on his jet bike. "Get everything ready while you're ahead!" He ordered as he took off on his jet bike.

=

**Vsh**-**Vsh**Goku and Vegeta vanished at the same time and started exchanging blows from one spot in the sky to another without any traces of them except the impact of their hits that collided with each other. They both each appeared in close range of each other. Goku sent a flying elbow to Vegeta's face that threw his upper body backwards. Vegeta countered with a double kick to Goku's chest that sent his upper body backwards. At the exact same time, they both rose up with chi-charged interlocked hammer-fists that smashed and collided to send them both flying down towards the archipelagos of Papayan Island. They both caught themselves in came back in for more without second longer of rest. As soon as they met in the middle, they grabbed each other's shoulders and started colliding knees back and forth as they flew across the air, over the land that was near the ocean. Goku's face started sweating as Vegeta's did at the same time, as they both continued to exchange knees in a collision-struggle. They increased the speed of their knee blows against one another more and more. The rate continued to increase as they both transformed into Super Saiyan's each as they continued to exchange knee blows at a more incredible speed rate now. Vegeta head-punched Goku right in his face to send him flying backwards. Goku caught himself and countered with a quick Kamehameha Wave that he fired off at Vegeta as he flew back. Vegeta deflected the Kamehameha but Goku appeared behind Vegeta from teleporting to use another Kamehameha Wave that was more charged that he fired off that connected and sent Vegeta flying in that direction. Vegeta's body went upside down as he fired a quick Big Bang Attack that connected with Goku's X block and exploded. Vegeta appeared in close range inside the small amount of debris from the attack. Vegeta threw a punch as Goku threw one himself. The punches met and collided. They both use their other fist to punch each other in their respective faces. They both flew backwards once again towards the ground of the land they were on. At the same time they both did a flip recovery and dug into the ground with their hands to stop themselves from sliding back and further since they could no longer attempt to catch their fall. Right at that moment they looked at each other with a smirk as the okay to continue the fight. They dashed from their ring out spots to attack each other once again.

"I think we may have a double ring out!" The Announcer announced, yelled as he was observing the fight from his jet bike. "But I don't think there's actually a winner yet considering their own new rules!"

Everyone in the crowd was looking up and watching the fight on the big screen that appeared above the ring again.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"Oh wow! They are perfectly even!" Gohan shouted as he continued to stare at the screen.

Everyone in the spectators' box continued to stare at the fight while everyone down in the fighters' hut did the same.

**=Archipelago Islands=**

Before they were able to jump into another collision, Goku teleported and kicked Vegeta in his back along with a 360 kick that pushed Vegeta even further in distance. Vegeta quickly recovered to counter with a kick to Goku's face that pushed Goku back a distance as well. Vegeta came in with another kick attack and Goku grabbed him by his leg. Goku threw Vegeta up in the sky to set up his next move… Vegeta quickly recovered to see Goku gathering chi down on land.

"Time to finish this! Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he started concentrating all of his chi. "Dragon Fist!" Goku screamed as he dashed up towards Vegeta. The chi around Goku formed an image of a dragon that surrounded him and his extended fist that was coming Vegeta's way.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta intensely questioned as he saw Goku quickly coming his way. Goku's punch connected to Vegeta's face to greatly force him backwards

"Burst!" Goku yelled as he tried to bring the rest of his amplified power into his fist for a second punch for the rest of his new attack and the finisher.

Before Goku could bring the rest of his power into his punch and connect a second and last time, Vegeta used a chi barrier to help budge Goku back slightly. Goku continued to use his attack to try and pierce threw the chi barrier.

_"This isn't enough!" Goku yelled to himself as he continued to struggle. "I need more power that I don't have!" _

Vegeta was struggling himself as he was putting all he can in the chi barrier to hold off the attack. The barrier bursted and negated the Dragon Fist. Vegeta kicked Goku in his chest to send him flying down towards the land again.

"Now, prepare for my ultimate move, Kakarott!" Vegeta eagerly yelled as he threw his hands in form. A form where he throws both of his hands out in front of him.

Goku caught himself before he landed on the ground below him.

"FINAL MORTAR ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he fired off a huge yellow chi sphere that flew towards Goku at extreme speed. "Don't block!"

Goku's face went into a shock as he looked up and watched the attack quickly drop down on him. He put his hands up to hold off the attack from taking him out. The attack forced Goku the rest of the way down towards the island land. Goku's feet started skidding across the ground and shortly after starting caving inside the ground as he still tried to hold off the attack. Vegeta, still holding the same form, put his last amount of power and pressure into the blast to make it detonate and explode. **BOOM - BOOM - BOOM!** The blast exploded three times causing a huge destruction where it landed. After all of the debris and smoke cleared, Goku was on one knee with one of his hands down on the ground with his other hand resting on his knee. He had already reverted back to his base from taking damage from the tripartite explosion part of the attack itself.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"Father has won." Trunks quietly expressed as he continued to stare at the screen.

A tear ran down Bulma's face as she continued to stare at the screen with astonishment. Joy soon to hit her for what just happened. Everyone else in the room looked out of the window and at the screen with the same look on their face as well.

"Dad has lost." Goten stated as he continued to stare. "I can't believe it."

"No kidding." Gohan stated in return as he stared for himself.

**==Dende's Lookout==**

Piccolo slowly uncrossed his arms as he stared down with shock. Dende and Popo were both surprised and speechless as well as they continued to look down the Lookout.

"...Vegeta has defeated Goku." Piccolo stated as his mouth flung open with him still in a surprised state.

"This day has really been crazy." Dende said as he held on tight to his staff. "What a day."

**=The Contestants' Hut=**

"I can't believe Goku just lost." Oob expressed in a flabbergasted maner while he stared up at the screen from the entrance of the hut he was standing in.

**=The Archipelago Islands=**

Goku looked up at Vegeta with a look of shock as he watched him hold on to his form looking surprised himself.  
><em><br>"I defeated Kakarott." Vegeta thought to himself as he continued to stare at Goku._

Beads of sweat were dropping from his face as he slowly hovered down closer to the ground. Goku continued to breath heavy as he watched Vegeta come down to the ground. While still breathing heavily, a smirk slowly appeared on Goku's face as he slowly stood up. His gi was torn from top to bottom from the explosions he took on.

"That was some attack, Vegeta." Goku stated while looking at Vegeta with a smirk and serious tone. "You have beaten me."

"A smile came across Vegeta's face as he dropped his hands down by the time he touched the ground. He stood there and exchanged astonished stares with Goku.


	10. Episode 10: The Budoukai Is Over

Episode 10: The Budoukai Is Over.

May 7th, Age 787

After Vegeta and Goku continued to give each other their surprising stares, another smile formed on Vegeta's face while Goku continued to get up slowly. His body was bruised with blood all over. Most of the top of his gi was gone as he lost half of his pant leg on one leg and both of his wristbands from holding the attack. Vegeta reverted back to base as he watched Goku stand up.

"It looks like this is it." Goku expressed. "Shall we head back to the tournament?"

"I don't think so." Vegeta replied. "I think I'm all done here." Vegeta stated while giving him one more smile before he flew off. He headed away from Papayan Island.

Goku continued to smile as he looked at Vegeta flying away. He teleported and appeared back at the arena.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

Goku appeared back in the ring and saw the Announcer making his way to the ring on his jet bike. The Announcer landed and pressed a button to make his jet bike return back to its capsule.

"Well, Goku." The Announcer started as he started walking closer to Goku to find his stopping spot in front of him. "It looks like Vegeta and yourself touched the outside of the ring at the exact same time, meaning both of you were disqualified right at that moment due to the tournament's rules. However, that was one of the most incredible matches I've ever seen since hosting these tournaments, Goku babee! I was glad to see you stick this tournament out to the very end. It was awesome seeing you in action again, Goku. Thanks for coming!"

"No problem." Goku answered while smiling at the Announcer. It was a pleasure - like always."

"Great! I hope to see you the next time around." The Announcer finished saying to Goku.

Goku smiled and flew over to the spot Oob was standing at in front of the entrance to the hut.

"Well unfortunately, we do not have a contestant to advance and face Mr. Satan in the finals for the championship. The Announcer announced. So it looks like we're going to have to bring back one of our previous contestants to challenge our champ for the 29th World's Martial Arts Tournament title!" The Announcer said. "But first, it's time to call our Champ, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Satan!"

The crowd started cheering as they waited for Hercule to come running out to the ring. And sure enough, he came running off the roof of the VIP building he was in to land right in the center of the ring.

"Yeah!" Hercule yelled as he threw up the double peace signs in the air to pump the crowd up.

The crowd was yelling and screaming while they chanted Mr. Satan over and over again.

=

"Come on, Champ, we want to see you fight someone for the championship!" A fan from the crowd shouted.

"You're my hero, Mr. Satan!" Someone else yelled and cheered.

"I'll be your new wife!" A woman yelled and cheered for herself.

=

"We will do another lottery to see which contestant will take on Mr. Satan here in the final match of the tournament shortly. "The Announcer stated as he was walking to meet the monk that was bringing the box with each contestant's lottery ball and number. The monk walked up and held his hands out for the Announcer to draw.

"Okay, let's see who Mr. Satan will have." The Announcer said as he reached his hand inside the box to pull out a ball and number.

He had his hand on the number 4 ball before Boo used his magic to turn it into the number 11 ball, making himself the one to face Hercule.

"It looks like I drew number 11." And it looks like that was Mr. Boo's number! The Announcer shouted to the crowd. "It looks like it's going to be Mr. Satan and Boo in the finals again for this year's tournament. Boo, report to the ring. Let's get this started right away!" The Announcer shouted to Boo and the crowd.

Mr. Boo flew up into the ring across Hercule. The crowd was cheering loud for their champ and his student in the finals of the World Championship.

"Go Boo!" A fan yelled from the crowd. "Win the title!"

"Beat Boo again, Mr. Satan!" Another fan yelled. "You're the master of martial arts!"

**=Kame House=**

"A master of martial arts he says!" Roshi yelled as he cracked up laughing on his couch. " 'Ope, it's time to watch my girls now." He said as he flipped the channel. "HE-HE!"

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"It seems you've managed to find your way into the finals against me again this year!" Hercule shouted as he pointed at Boo.

"Yep!" Boo here, Mr Satan!" Boo yelled as he started clapping. "He'll defeat you this time!"

"Then are we ready to start the match?!" The Announcer shouted and asked as he looked at Hercule and Boo.

Hercule got into his combat stance as he looked at Boo with a smile. While Boo continued to stand there and smile.

"That's my cue!" Go! The Announcer yelled while fireworks came bursting out of each corner of the ring – high into the air to make a giant explosion, raining sparkles from the sky. The crowd was excited and shouting as they waited for the first punch. "Start the match!" The Announcer yelled.

"All right, Boo, let's do this!" Hercule shouted as he started punching the air.

Hercule charged in and punched Boo in his face to send him sliding across the ring.

=The Contestants' Hut=*

"What?! I couldn't even budge him!" Ikose shouted as he continued to watch.

*=The Tournament Crowd=*

The crowd started to cheer once again as they continued to wait for the second attack.

"Is that all you got, Boo?!" Hercule asked as he was pointing his finger down at Boo, who was still face down on the ground. "I thought you would of improved more over 3 years. They gave you plenty of time to train for me!" Hercule yelled as he continued to point with his other fist on his hip.

Boo got up slowly.

"Boo won't go down so easy." Boo said as his smile turned into a quick game face.

Boo ran towards Hercule to start throwing a series of punches. Hercule continued to dodge them all he taunted Boo by smiling and holding his fist on his hips.

*=The Tournament Crowd=*

"Oh wow, I thought Boo would of at least been able to catch up to Mr. Satan a little closer by this time." A fan said with his eyes opened really wide.

"Mr. Satan isn't even trying!" Another fan shockingly said as he started for himself.

**=The Spectators' Box=**

Gohan looked over at Videl to see her cheeks and soon most of her face turn red as she was slightly gritting her teeth watching the fight.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

"Why can't Boo hit you anymore?!" Boo yelled as he fired a little steam out of his head as he started throwing more and faster punches at Hercule as Hercule continued to dodge them.

"It looks like Mr. Satan is still in his prime to this very day, folks!" The Announcer said as he continued to observe the fight.

"That's it!" Boo yelled as he extended his tentacle to grab Hercule by his ankle and slam him on the ring.

"It looks like Boo was able to finally get a shot in!" The Announcer yelled.

Hercule got up.

"Boo, I think it's about time that you came back to me for some more lessons." Hercule said while looking at Boo while throwing the peace sign up.

The crowd was hollering from witnessing their champ to still be unscathed from Boo's attack.

"Now, for my finishing move I've been developing for this very moment, for the unlucky challenger who had to face me in the finals here at my kingdom!" Hercule yelled at Boo.

Boo started sweating as he studied Hercule while gritting his teeth.

"Now, on your mark… get set, Boo. Super Miracle Fantastic Destruction Punch!" Hercule yelled as he darted at Boo with his arm pulled back.

Boo jumped back from his spot and threw up his X guard to try and block the Super Attack. Hercule ran up and punched Boo in his face to send him flying over the crowd, the stands, and into the air to fall somewhere on the land out of the entire arena.

"Mr. Satan is your Champion!" The Announcer yelled. As fireworks came out of the corners of the ring again.

Everyone started cheering and going wild as they chanted, "!Go Champ! – Go Champ! – Go Champ!"

**=The Spectators' Box=**

"You still can't get use to this, can you?" Gohan asked while smiling at Videl.

"Gohan, I'll never get use to this." Videl stated while blushing with her hand on her forehead.

**=The Tournament Ring=**

Hercule continued to pump the crowd as tears started falling from his eyes. "Do you guys love me?!" Hercule asked while shouting.

"Yeah!" The crowd shouted and answered in return.

"Then don't be expectin' Mr. Satan to retire any time soon!" He yelled as he continued to pump the crowd.

***+++***__

_Everyone was standing together by the entrance of the tournament talking to each other before they went their own separate ways again. _

"That was some match between you and Vegeta, Goku." Krillin said while looking and smiling at Goku. "It's too bad you lost that one."

"Hey, it's okay." Goku said smiling at Krillin. That just shows me that I have some more things to work on of my own."

"That was a great match, Son-kun." Bulma said as she looked at Goku with a smile.

Goku gave her a smile back.

"Well, guys, I'm going to take Oob home and go over a few things with him and I'll return home here shortly. It was good seeing you guys again, especially in all of the combat today." Goku expressed with a smirk. He looked down at Oob. "Are ya ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Oob replied.

They both took off flying en route of Oob's village.

"Bye, Goku! Bye Oob!" Everyone yelled and waved.

"It was really nice seeing everyone again." Ten said as he was giving everyone a wave. "It looks like we're going to head out." He said while walking away with Launch and Chaozu waving at everyone and following.

"Hey Ten, where are you guys going?" Krillin asked.

"Well." Ten said as he started blushing. "I think Launch wanted to go out and have a drink. Care to join us?" Ten asked with a smile. Chaozu smiled as well while Launch gave a smirk.

"Oh, why not?" Krillin said. Eighteen and Marron probably stopped to go shopping on their way home and my two students are swimming to Master Roshi's right now. Of course I'll join ya for a drink!" Krillin said as he walked towards them.

"I guess we'll head out as well." Gohan said while waving with Videl and Chi-Chi.

"Coming along, Pan?" Chi-Chi asked looking back at Pan.

"No, I'll catch up later, grandma." Pan answered. "I'll come by and see ya later." She said while cheesing.

Pan flew off.

"Well, I have to get going myself." Trunks said as he looked at his watch. He threw a capsule out.

"I need to get goin' myself." Goten said as well.

**Hoi Poi**

A Capsule Corp jet plane appeared and Trunks jumped in. Bulma and Bra jumped in after him.

"Come by sometime." Trunks said as he was preparing for takeoff.

"Will do." Goten replied with a smile. "See ya."

Goten flew off while the jet plane hovered and took off as well.

The end of chapter one...


	11. Episode 11: Post-Budoukai

_The 29th Tenkaichi Budoukai was finally over with Mr. Satan having the title as World Champion once again. Everyone has gone their separate ways after seeing each other at the tournament again. Everyone has returned to their own homes to continue the routine of their daily lives.  
><em>

Chapter 2: Preparation for Space

Episode 11: Post Budoukai.

May 7th, Age 787

Pan was flying on her way to the Lookout. As she approached, she flew up along the tower to make her way up.

"Hey, Master Korin. Hey, Yajirobe-san." Pan greeted as she waved still flying up.

"Hey, Pan-chan." Korin greeted back while waving on top of the rail. Yajirobe was waving as well as he stood against the rail and as they both watched Pan fly up the tower towards the Lookout. _"Who does she remind me of?"_ Korin asked himself as he continued to look up.

Pan arrived to the top and landed on top of the Lookout. "Hello, Piccolo-san, Dende-san, and Popo-san." Pan greeted as she started walking towards them.

"Hello." Dende and Mister Popo greeted.

"Hey, Pan." Piccolo greeted. "Returning back already, huh?" Piccolo asked with a smile as he walked towards Pan.

"Yep. I just wanted to come by and see what you thought about the tournament." Pan replied as she stopped in her tracks and continued to look at Piccolo.

"It was a really great tournament. The best I've seen or what they've even had in a very long time. As for your performance, I think you fought well when you were given the chance, especially against Trunks - I can tell you're definitely improving every time you train and fight, Pan." Piccolo coached to Pan as he looked down on her.

"Great." Pan said with a smile. "And what do you think about Grandpa Goku getting beat by Vegeta-san?" Pan asked as she gave Piccolo a serious look. "What a shock, huh?" Pan continued her question.

"It was a shock. But that goes to show that no matter how powerful a fighter there is, there's always someone more powerful than he. Even for Goku." Piccolo answered while crossing his arms and smirking. "That's why you have to continue your training, no matter the circumstances if you want to truly be the greatest." Piccolo finished with a semi immense smirk.

"Right." Pan said as she smiled back.

"Go get some rest." Piccolo said as his face got serious. "Rest is an important factor in your training. Come back when you are fully recovered." Piccolo said as he continued to smile again.

"Will do, Piccolo-san. I'll see ya soon." Pan said as she half turned. "See ya, Dende-san, Popo-san." Pan said as she waved and flew off.

"Goodbye, Pan!" Mister Popo said while waving as Dende smiled.

**=Capsule Corporation - The Brief's Home=**

Meanwhile..

Trunks, Bulma, and Bra arrived at Capsule Corp. Trunks opened the door to the jet-plane and got out while Bulma did the same with Bra following her by jumping out. They all entered the building – Bulma and Bra going to the home half while Trunks headed to the lab.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs." Susan said while typing on her computer as Trunks approached her desk.

"Hello, Susan." Trunks greeted as he was walked by her desk. He continued to make his way to the lab.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs." A Capsule Corp employee greeted to Trunks as they walked past each other.

"Hello." Trunks greeted back with a smile as he continued towards the lab.

Trunks walked through the lab and went down some stairs to head to the manufacturing engineering lab. Trunks walked in to see all of the Capsule Corp engineers working on the spaceship.

"Hello, Mr. Briefs sir. The Head Capsule Corp Lab Scientist Engineer said as he approached Trunks. "We will have your spaceship ready within the week like planned schedule. We have already designed the ship's base. All we'll need next is any further installments you'd like to add to the blueprints. As well as the ship control and destination programming that Ms. Bulma Briefs and yourself would like to add on your own. Other than that when we get about half way through the development, we'll direct our team two to start on the duplicate and run off the blueprints from the original." The Head Scientist Engineer stated as he handed Trunks the blueprints.

Trunks looked at the blueprints. "Wow, this looks like this will be one heck of a ship." Trunks said in a joyful manner as he continued to look over the blueprints. "There's going to be plenty of room for three passengers."

"Indeed, sir." The Head Scientist Engineer said. "It's an extreme upgrade, for travel, from the Capsule Corp spaceship that was used to go to Planet Namek many years ago. "It should be well suited for an adventure out in the universe."

"I really can't wait to see how this turns out!" Trunks replied in excitement as he started rolling up the blueprints. "I'll take a look at these and pencil in any further installments I feel are necessary for the ship. But for now, I need to get going. I have a lot of paperwork I have to catch up on." Trunks said as he shook the scientist's hand. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Good luck with the ship."

"Thank you, Mr. Briefs. We will see you tomorrow." The Head Scientist Engineer said while waving at Trunks.

Trunks exited a backdoor and flew off from his spot. He flew around the building of Capsule Corp to go to a huge tower that sits high like a skyscraper right behind it. Trunks flew up to the very top and entered a window that lead straight to his office. Trunks jumped in his chair and threw his feet up on his desk.

_"Whew. And this isn't even home yet." Trunks said to himself as he looked at a stack of papers sitting on his desk by his feet._

**=Near Oob's Village=**

"You did well today, Oob." Goku said while looking over at Oob flying next to him. "I didn't expect that new twister attack you threw out at me. I'm impressed."

"Yeah.. But it looks like I need to come up with something else to beat you again." Oob said looking over at Goku.

"Hey, we still have another fight left to fully test our powers against each other." Goku said while smirking at Oob.

They arrived at Oob's village. They both hovered over the village looking at each other while they talked.

"Well, I'm going to go home from here and be with my family." Goku said while smiling at Oob. "I know they missed me since I've barely been around to see them. I'm sure your family would like to see you a little more too. We'll relax and get some rest and we'll start back up on our training - and soon our last round for our series." Goku finished saying while he continued to smile at Oob.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, Goku. I've had a blast training and competing with you - Thank you. I hope to see you soon. Take care!" Oob said as he waved goodbye and started flying down to his village.

"Goodbye, Oob. See ya soon." Goku said as he put his fingers in Instant Transmission formation on his head.

Goku teleported en route of home to Mount Paozu..


	12. Episode 12: Son Goten's date

Episode 12: Son Goten's date.

May 7th, Age 787

**ring-ring-ring-ring** went the sound of Goten's cellular phone ringing.

Goten's cellular phone went off as he was flying en route to Mount Paozu. He reached for his phone case that was strapped onto his belt and took his phone out to answer.

"Hello, this is Goten." Goten answered into his phone.

~

"Hey, Goten!" Valese greeted on her cellular phone on the other side of the conversation.

~

"Hey, babe, how's it goin'?" Goten greeted with his eyes closed and a big cheese smile on his face as he maneuvered his body around to float in the air on his back as he talked on the phone.

~

"Oh, nothin'." She said while closing her book up. "I just got done studying for both of our exams coming up, mister." She said while laughing. "What's going with you?" She asked.

~

"Haha! Valese, you'll always be the greatest! But not a lot, just got done fighting in the tournament. I'm heading home right now. I'll stop by there for a few minutes then we can meet up!" Goten said.

~

"Sure, sounds great. "I'll talk to you later! Ciao!" Valese said.

~

"Bye, Valese!" Goten said. He hung up his phone, spun around, and took off at a faster speed in route of home.

**=Mount Paozu - The Son's Home=**

Goku appeared right in front of his home out in Mount Paozu. Goku entered his home to see Chi-Chi in the kitchen already preparing supper.

"Hey, Chi-Chi!" Goku greeted as he entered the living room of the house.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked from the kitchen. "You're home earlier than I expected." Chi-Chi said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Well, how ya been?" She asked as she walked closer to Goku. "I've barely seen you lately, and I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the tournament." Chi-Chi expressed as she stood in front of Goku.

"Aw, it hasn't been that long, Chi-Chi." Goku said as he formed a smile. "I've continued to come back and visit like I promised. And Oob has been getting really strong, just by going at this rate." Goku finished saying as he continued to look at Chi-Chi.

"I know, I know." Chi-Chi said with a smirk as she looked at Goku. "He surly gave you a run for your money." Chi-Chi said as she put her fist on Goku's chest. "I guess the fourth place prize money is still okay."

"Yeah.. I'll make sure to go pick that up when it's ready." Goku said as he continued to smile at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi continued to look at Goku as he smiled at her.

"So, are you okay, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked in curiosity as worry took over her face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked as he continued to look at her.

"I don't know." She responded. "But hey, dinner is almost ready. Come chat with me while I finish it up." Chi-Chi expressed with a smile as she turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Whatever it is, it smells great!" Goku said as he started following Chi-Chi to the kitchen.

**=Eastern District 439=**

Goten was drawing closer and closer to Mount Paozu as he flew.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" went a strange dinosaur sound.

"Huh? Hey, Chobi!" Goten yelled in a greeted manner as the giant pterodactyl flew up beside him. "Ha Ha, how ya been ol' friend" Goten asked as he smiled at Chobi while petting his head.

Two smaller pterodactyls came flying up on the other side of Goten.

"Hey, Choto! Chate!" Goten yelled in the same greeted manner as before, as he started looking and smiling at them. "Those are some good lookin' boys you have there, Chobi." Goten expressed while smiling with his eyes closed at Chobi.

"Arrgarrghh." Chobi screeched while nodding his head.

The Pterodactyls fell back as Goten continued to fly towards home.

**=Mount Paozu - The Son's Home=**

Pan landed right in front of Goku and Chi-Chi's house and entered.

"Hey, Grandma! I'm here!" Pan greeted as she made her way to the kitchen. "Something smells good." She expressed in an excited tone as she entered.

"Hey, Pan." Chi-Chi said while looking over at Pan. "Come on in and take a seat."

"Hey, Grandpa." Pan greeted as she pulled a chair to sit down.

"Hey, Pan! What's up?" Goku asked as he smirked and looked at Pan.

"Just getting back. I stopped by to see Piccolo-san for a minute." Pan said to Goku.

"Piccolo, huh? It's been awhile since I've stopped by to see him, Dende, and Popo." Goku expressed while he looked up at the ceiling. "I should go by there sometime and see them."

=

Goten landed outside himself and walked in. "Hey, mom!" Goten greeted while he was walking into the door. Goten walked up to the entrance of the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, dad. Hey, squirt." Goten said while looking at Goku and slapping Pan on the head.

"Hey, Uncle Goten." Pan greeted as she threw his hand off of her head and elbowed him in the chest.

"I thought you had a date?" Goku asked while looking at Goten and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to go meet her at Central City right now." Goten answered as he made his way to his room. He threw his bag down and changed into another set of clothes. This time he put on a baby blue long sleeve shirt with the same text across the front. He rolled his sleeves up a bit and grabbed some Zeni off of his dresser and headed to the door.

"I'll see you guys later!" Goten said as he was walking out of the door.

"Bye, Goten!" The three said from the kitchen.

Goten flew off from his spot on the porch heading to Central City. He took out his cellular phone and dialed Valese's number.

~

"Hello?" Valese answered.

~

"Hey, I'm on my way to Central City. Where do ya wanna meet at? Watcha feelin' to eat?" Goten asked.

~

"Ummm… I dunno. What do you want to eat?" Valese asked.

~

"Ugh, I asked you." Goten said while he frowned and wrinkled his face up. "How come you never choose when I ask you?" Goten asked.

~

"Because you always pick the best places to eat at, silly." Valese said.

~

"Fair enough. I forget that you don't have that good taste." Goten jokingly said and laughed.

~

"Hey, watch it, mister." Valese responded. "I think the fate of your grade card lies right in my grasp." Valese finished as she joked and laughed.

"Ha Ha, you're funny.." Goten said while smirking. "Meet me at the metropolitan coffee shop?" Goten requested.

~

"Sure, see ya there in a bit." Valese said as she hung up the phone and smiled.

Goten arrived over the city and flew down to a spot by the streets and walked around the corner to head towards the coffee shop.

"Hey!" Goten said as he walked up to Valese.

"Hey, Goten!" Valese said looking in Goten's direction.

"Should we get a coffee?" He asked while smiling and closing his eyes. He opened up the door for her and followed behind her.

They found a table over in a corner of the coffee shop and sat down across from each other.

"How was studying?" Goten asked looking at Valese. "I need to hit the books myself."

"It went good. Just ready to get it all over with so we can have more time to do things." Valese replied while looking back at Goten with a serious expression on her face. "How did the tournament go?" She asked.

"It went all right." Goten replied. "I made it through the preliminaries just fine. I had to face my dad in the first round of the finals, though. I told you he is one of the best martial artists in the world. So let's just say my first round draw was a very unlucky one." Goten stated to Valese as he looked over at the waitress coming to their table.

"What can I get you two today?" The waitress asked while she smiled at them both.

"I'll take a coffee. Black." Valse said as she smiled at the waitress.

"I'll take a cappuccino with extra cherries and whip cream on top." Goten said in excitement to the waitress as he smiled with his mouth opened.

The waitress smiled and penciled their orders down and walked away.

"Goten, no wonder you didn't make it past the first round." Valese joked and smiled with her eyes closed at Goten.

"I'll work it off later." Goten said while he laughed.

**++**

After having their coffee date at the coffee shop, Goten and Valese decided to take a walk at the Metropolitan Park. They went and checked out a celebration at King's Castle just for fun before they headed towards their movie as dusk time drew closer and closer.


	13. Episode 13: Son Gohan's Lengthy Day

Episode 13: Son Gohan's Lengthy Day.

May 8th, Age 787

4:00 a.m.

**==Mount Paozu - Gohan and Videl's Home==**

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep** went the sound of Gohan's alarm clock that was set to go off at 4:00 o'clock a.m. Gohan reached over to the alarm clock that set on a small dresser by his side of the bed. He turned it off before it woke Videl whom was lying asleep over on the other side of the bed. He reached over and put on his glasses then got up and walked over to his room closet. He took a blue shirt off of a hanger and put it on. He then took the pants of his orange gi and put those on, following with the orange top that had the "Go" symbol on the upper left side. He then started tightening them together with his blue belt. He slipped on his blue boots that were set next to each other neatly inside his closet. And he slipped on two wristbands that were on the top of a small shelf inside the closet as well. Gohan made his way out of the room and headed out of the backdoor to the house - to end up standing in his backyard. It was still dark outside without any signs of the sun coming up yet. He flew off towards the forest and mountains that set behind his home.

He approached the forest and flew through, passing through all of the different trees that surrounded him.

_"This'll do." Gohan thought to himself as he dropped down onto an open spot in the forest that had the Eastern Region stream of river going by that poured into an even larger body of water nearby. _

Gohan dropped down and started stretching his legs by squatting on one side then the other. He started stretching his arms by rotating them in a 360 circle by putting pressure on his shoulder with his other hand.

"All right. The start of my day." Gohan said out loud to himself. He hopped a few times and dropped down in his combat stance.

He threw a kick up in the air. He followed with slow punches in the air. He started throwing a chain of punches and kicks in the air as he continued to jump and vanish around from one spot to another as minutes went by.

**++**

After some time has went by, Gohan started running towards some nearby mountains. While running towards the mountains, he started throwing generic chi blasts at the front, smaller parts of the mountains as he continued to throw chains of punches and kicks in the air while jumping and vanishing around in the area.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Gohan yelled as he fired a Kamehameha Wave across the open field he was in that separated the mountains and the forest. He dashed towards the Kamehameha, vanished, and appeared beside it and smacked it down towards the ground. It hit the ground and caused a small explosion by the time he landed on the ground for himself.

"Ha!" He yelled again as he fired another one off at an angle in the air, he did a back somersault flip and threw an angle kick up in the air, next with an elbow out in the open air as well.

"Phew." Gohan sighed in relief while he stopped and started standing to wipe his face. "I can feel my power starting to grow again." He expressed aloud to himself while looking at his hands. "Maybe this will end up turning out to be more than just trying to stay in a little shape." He continue to say to himself as he closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and tilted his head up and back to the sky. He remained in that posture for the rest of his early morning training.

**++**

The sun started to rise while Gohan still remained in his standing, meditated state posture.

"Hmm.. It looks like it's about that time." Gohan said aloud to himself as he opened his eyes.

He flew off from his spot and headed back to his home.

**++**

Gohan arrived on the back porch and entered his home. When he walked in, he saw Videl cooking breakfast in the kitchen and Pan sitting at the table.

"Hey, guys." Gohan greeted when he entered into the house. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Papa." Pan greeted back.

"Good morning, Gohan." Videl greeted as she flipped a pancake while turning around to look and smile at Gohan. "Did you have a good workout?" Videl asked as she turned around back towards the stove.

"Yup." Gohan answered as he started walking through the kitchen. "It was nice workout." He finished as he exited the kitchen. He went to his room and took his entire orange gi off to jump in the shower. After that, he brushed his teeth and put on his white long-sleeve dress shirt and brown khaki pants. He slipped on his brown shoes and his watch - as well as his glasses while checking the time.

"Almost ready, Pan?!" Gohan shouted to the other room. "It's 7:13."

Videl walked in, sat her mug of coffee down, and stood in front of Gohan to start fixing his tie. "Have a good day, sweetie." she said as she smiled at Gohan.

"You too." He said as he smiled back while he closed his eyes.

Videl finished fixing his tie, grabbed her coffee, and walked away. Gohan walked into the living room and picked up his briefcase by the door. He grabbed his blue jacket that was hanging on a coat rack by the door and put it on as Pan walked up beside him. They both exited the front door to end up standing on the front porch. They took off flying into the sky.

=

"What do you have going today, Pan?" Gohan asked as they were flying in the sky next to each other.

"Well, school then I'm going to go by Grandpa Hercule's. He told me to come by and see him after his ceremony today. After that, I'll probably do some stuff with mama and train a little." Pan said. "Do you have a long day, Papa?" She asked while looking at him.

"Why yes I do." Gohan responded. "I have school myself, of course, then a conference, and then I'm going by Capsule Corp today to help Bulma and Trunks with the spaceship we are using to go to space. Gohan finished as he smiled at Pan.

"You do have a long day." Pan said seriously. "You may not have enough time to get to your routine research or your book tonight.

"Unfortunately, no." Gohan answered with a serious smile while looking at his watch.

They both continued to fly towards their destination of Central City.

**++**

They arrived over the top of Central City.

"All right, I'll see ya later, Pan." Gohan said while waving and flying the other direction. "Be a great scholar today."

"I will! See ya, Papa!" Pan said as she flew down to Central City.

**++**

Gohan arrived over the top of Satan City and dropped down onto a sidewalk. He started walking and heading towards Satan City University.

Gohan arrived at the steps and walked up them and entered the university's building. He was walking down a hallway and towards his classroom. He came up to a door that had "Prof. Son Gohan" engraved on the window of the door. Gohan entered his classroom - a lab structured classroom - and walked towards his desk and to see his students already in their seats in the middle and back that angled up to a higher part of the ceiling of the classroom.

"Hello, scholars." Gohan greeted as he was setting his briefcase down on top of his desk and taking his blue jacket off and hanging it on the back of his chair.

"Hello, Professor Gohan." The entire class replied in an excited, greeting tone as they all gave him a smile.

"Did your guys' day go well yesterday.. Umm, Malk-san?" Gohan asked, choosing one of his students while he started opening up his briefcase.

"Yes, sir. It went great." Answered Malker, a Battle Ball player for Satan City University. And one of Gohan's top scholars in all of his Rocketry classes. "Our group discussion went well and helpful to all of us."

"Perfect." Gohan stated with a smile. "Well, it looks like it's that time to start the class." He said while he took out a piece of paper from his briefcase. "To start things off – Just the other day, I gave you all a full summary of the new book that I'm writing _The Laws of Chi are the Verdict to Everything Regarding Life_, to read while I took an absence yesterday." Gohan stated while looking at his students seriously and adjusting his glasses. "I asked you all to have an all hour discussion about what you think chi is, what the branches of chi that makes it up as a whole, and what it can do for a person who figures out how to learn the ways of chi. physically and mentally. Today, I would like for you all to write your thoughts in essay form to start things off before we move on to our Rocketry Science." Gohan continued stating as he started to smile again.

The class began to take out papers and pencils out of their bags to begin their new assignment.

"Also, I have another surprise for you all, scholars." Gohan stated as he watched them begin their assignment. "I will be taking another absence here in about a week to travel to space. I will be taking a Universal Space Tour with Mr. Trunks Briefs, the Vice President and soon to be CEO of Capsule Corporation.

"No way, Professor?!" A female student shrieked as she looked up with a curious face. More students started looking up as well to soak in more info.

"Yep. He is a very good friend of mine. He is going to expand his organization even further out in the universe while he kindly invited me to go along with him so I can learn more about the industries of Universal Rocketry. So I can share the knowledge with you all, of course!" Gohan said in an excited tone as he continued to study his class.

"That's awesome, Professor!" Another student yelled as he continued to look at Gohan from his seat.

**++**

Gohan was done with classes for the day by the time noon hit. He then made his way down the hallway of the university to go to the Board's meeting room and office of the university.

=

"Hello." Gohan greeted to the secretary as he walked in the office. "I'm here for my conference."

"Yes, Mr. Rule and the Board are waiting for you in the conference room." The secretary responded to Gohan with a big smile.

"Thank you." Gohan replied as he headed towards the conference room. He entered the room to see the president sitting at the end of a long table, as well as other board members on each side.

"Hello, everyone." Gohan greeted while waving to the board as he walked in.

"Hello, Progo-san." Mr. Rule greeted. "Take a seat, Professor." He ordered in a friendly manner as he held his hand out. "Begin to speak your case."

"All right." Gohan started as he sat down. "I have a request to the board for a soon to be space trip for all of my Rocketry classes." Gohan began. "I'm really great friends with Ms. Bulma Briefs and Mr. Trunks Briefs, the Vice President of Capsule Corp. I'm now in the process of helping them manufacture the spaceship, and I've already requested time off to take an initial space trip with them for their own business purposes, as well as the opportunity for me to learn more about the universal industries of Rocketry within the inhabitants of other worlds out in the universe. I think it is wonderful opportunity for not only my research, but for my students – scholars, to receive more information than the average engineer concerning space travel and the development of Space Capsules." Gohan paused. "On the initial trip, I will check it out and see how it goes while taking notes for everything to see about it being worth a trip for my students one day in the near future." Gohan finished.

"Very interesting, Progo-san." Mr. Rule answered as he interlocked his fingers together and rested his chin on top. "That does sound like a great idea and opportunity." He stated as he started to form a smile. "This'll actually be a brief conference. The board and I will begin discussing this matter shortly."

"Thank you, Mr. Rule, Board Members." Gohan replied as he smiled and grabbed onto his briefcase as he stood up. "I hope to hear from you all soon." He said as he as he walked out.

**++**

Gohan was flying and heading toward Capsule Corp after his conference was over.

**==**

Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp and entered the building.

"Hello, Susan." Gohan greeted as he approached the desk.

"Hello, Gohan-san." Susan said while typing on her computer.

"Mr. Briefs is expecting you."

Gohan headed towards the engineering lab where Bulma and Trunks were.

**==**

"Hey, Bulma, Trunks." Gohan greeted as he walked up to them sitting at their lab super computer.

"Hey, Gohan-kun." Bulma said while looking up from the computer.

"Hey, Gohan." Trunks said looking over at Gohan.

"Is everything going good so far?" Gohan asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"Yup." Bulma said while she smiled with her eyes closed. "Right now, Trunks and I are programming a UPS – A Universal Positioning System. It tracks, using a satellite, planets scattered across the universe. Just like it tracked and filed the Space Bearings of the planets that we are traveling to. Unfortunately, the prototype model of satellite we are working with can only pick up some of the closer planets' signals that are located in our Northern Galaxy. So in order for the UPS to have a full map of the entire universe, we'd either have to get a program of all the Space Bearing Tract Coordinates that some of the planets we're visiting may possess. Or we may to ask the Lord of Lords to give of some kind of list or book of coordinates for the entire universe." Bulma finished saying as she put her hand on her chin and stared at the screen.

"Dad returned home yesterday. I'll ask him if he can contact Kibit-Kaioshin about that." Gohan said to Bulma as he looked at the screen for himself once again. "So, Trunks, can I check out the ship?" Gohan asked as he looked over at the ship.

"Sure." Trunks said as he started walking towards the ship with Gohan following. "You're going to like how it turned out so far. I even penciled in the blueprints for a gravity machine and equipment to be added along with it." Trunks said while laughing.

"No way." Gohan said while he followed Trunks, laughing himself as they both approached the ship.

Gohan started walking all around the ship and observing it before he went and checked out the engine and system for himself. "What a great looking Capsule."


	14. Episode 14: The Hunt For Uni Space Dir

Episode 14: The Hunt For Universal Space Directions.

May 8th, Age 787

7:30 p.m.

**==Capsule Corporation==**

Evening time has come and it was time for Gohan to head home for the day from school as well as helping Bulma and Trunks work on the spaceship for their space tour. Gohan flew off from Capsule Corp en route of his home in Mount Paozu in the Eastern Region.

**++**

**==Mount Paozu - Gohan and Videl's Home==**

Gohan arrived at Mount Paozu and landed in front of home and walked in.

"Videl, Pan! I'm home!" Gohan greeted as he was entering the house. He set his briefcase down by the coat rack and walked into the living room.

"Hey, sweetie." Videl said walking around the corner from another room and approaching Gohan. She gave him a kiss, a hug and stepped back to let him begin to start talking about his day.

"Where's Pan?" Gohan asked looking at Videl.

"Hm, I don't know." Videl replied while she looked back at Gohan. "She helped me around the house then she just disappeared. She's either out training somewhere or she's with your father."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Gohan replied. "She said something about that this morning. I'll go check over at dad's. That's who I'm really looking for." He said as he was turning for the front door. "I need to ask him for some help to contact Kibit-Kaioshin for some directions for our trip. Gohan statedas he approached the door. He walked out and headed over to Goku's house. He walked in the house.

**==Goku and Chi-Chi's Home==**

"Dad?!" Gohan yelled as he walked through the living room and towards the kitchen.

" **MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-MIAM** "

***clink – clink***

" **MIAM-MIAM-MIAM-SLURP-SLURP** "

***clink***

"Huh?" Gohan muttered as he headed towards the kitchen and walked around the corner. He saw Pan and Goku, sitting at the kitchen table, scarfing down noodles, rice, bread and squid, backing it up with cups of water one after another.

"Hey, you two." Gohan greeded as he walked into the kitchen.

'Hey, Gohan." Goku greeted back while he was scarfing down a squid on a stick. "What's up, son?"

"Hey, Papa." Pan greeted as well while she scarfed down a bowl of noodles while washing back cups of water one after another.

"Hey, Pan. Make sure your mother doesn't see you eating like that." Gohan said while laughing. "But hey, dad." Gohan said as he looked over at Goku with a more serious look than before.

Goku stopped eating and looked at Gohan with a more serious look than before.

"Yeah?" Goku asked as he stood up.

"I just came back from Bulma's helping her with a ship that we're going to take off in here in about a week to go to space for a tour. But we don't quite have a system that can track the whole universe, which we plan on traveling through. We were wondering if you could take me to go ask Kibit-Kaioshin and Elder Kaioshin for some assistance." Gohan questioned while he continued to look at Goku.

"Sure." Goku said. "Are ya ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said as he smiled and walked closer to Goku with his hand out. He put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku used Instant Transmission and set off for the Kaioshin World.

***==Sacred World of the Kaioshin==***

Goku and Gohan arrived on the Kaioshin World. When they appeared and arrived on the planet, they looked over at a set of hills to see Kibit-Kaioshin and Elder Kaioshin sitting by a small lake. Kibit-Kaioshin was sitting on top of a rock revising and reading one of his ancient Kai handbooks, for the duties of that of a Kaioshin. Elder Kaioshin was standing beside the lake and rock giving him tips about the duties of a Kaioshin.

"Hey, Kibit-Kaioshin-sama, Old Kaioshin!" Goku greeted while he walked towards them from their arrival spot. Gohan did the same as he followed Goku.

"Hey, Kibit-Kaioshin-sama, Elder Kaioshin-sama. Long time no see." Gohan greeted as Goku and himself finally approached Kibit-Kaioshin and Elder Kaioshin.

"Greetings Goku and Gohan!" Kibit-Kaioshin greeted back as he closed his book and jumped off the rock to land by Elder Kaioshin.

"What brings you two here?" Elder Kaioshin asked while he walked towards them with his hands behind his back.

Gohan stepped up in front of Goku to directly face Elder Kaioshin in front of him.

"Well, I sort of needed some directions so I can take a trip out into the universe." Gohan stated.

"A trip out into the universe you say." Elder Kaioshin askedas his eyes opened wider. "What ever for?"

"I'm taking a trip with Bulma out in space for her Capsule Corp business purposes. Unfortunately, we're not able to track the farther locations of planets spread farther deep out in the universe. "We were wondering if there was some kind of way you could help us." Gohan finished expressing along with a question as he looked at Elder Kaioshin and Kibit-Kaioshin waiting on an answer.

"Well, it would take some time to try and scout every single planet out in the universe one by one." Kibit-Kaioshin said as he looked at Gohan. "However, we could let you borrow our map of the entire universe for you to use, Gohan." Kibit-Kaioshin said while he continued to look at Gohan. "That is, if it's not too improper within a Kaioshin's duties." He finished saying as he closed his eyes with a smile while turning his head towards Elder Kaioshin.

"Nope. It can't be done." Elder Kaioshin started while shaking his head no, with his eyes closed in a pouty manner. "Not only that it's improper for a Kaioshin to loan to a mere Earthling, but that Bulma you spoke of earlier still owes me a kiss for my help in saving the world." Elder Kaioshin finished while he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, Elder, technically you never settled that with her personally, but, don't you think that's a bit improper as well?" Kibit-Kaioshin asked as he looked over to his pouting Elder.

"He-He! That's a great idea, Kindergarten-Kaioshin. Bring her here!"

"Uhh?" Kibit-Kaioshin muttered.

"I guess I can go back and get her if ya want." Goku said. "But it's up to you to deal with Vegeta." He said with a huge smile as he put his fingers in Instant Transmission form. He disappeared as he teleported back to Earth to get Bulma.

***=Capsule Corporation=***

Goku arrived in front of Capsule Corp and walked in.

"Hey Ms., Is Bulma here?" Goku asked Susan while he stood by the desk.

"Yes she is. I'll give her a buzz. What is your name again?" Susan asked as she started typing Bulma's current contact number on her secretary telephone.

"Son Goku." Goku told Susan.

**ring ring ring** went the sound of Bulma's home phone.

"This is Bulma." Bulma said into the phone after she picked it up to answer as she was sitting in her living room in her home.

~

"Hello, Ms. Briefs. You have a visitor by the name of Son Goku." Susan said to Bulma over the phone.

~

"Goku? Why, send him 'em up." Bulma friendly ordered before she hung up the phone.

**++**

Goku made his way to Bulma's home. He knocked and entered.

"Hey, Bulma." Goku greeted. "How's it going?"

"Hey, Goku." Bulma greeted in return. "I truly didn't expect to see you drop in today. It looks like you're starting to get better with the whole waiting five years before you decide to visit again." Bulma joked as she looked at Goku.

""It's nice to see you too, Bulma." Goku laughed while he closed his eyes and as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"So what brings you here?" She asked while she gave him a curious stare.

"Gohan is at the Kaioshin World trying to get help from the Lord of Lords. But I think he's going to need your help as well." Goku said as he put a confused look on his face.

"I guess I can give it a try." Bulma replied as she walked towards Goku. On her way towards Goku, she picked up her case of Dino Capsules and took one out. She continued towards Goku.

"Give me your hand." Goku ordered.

Bulma put her hand out towards Goku. Goku grabbed her hand and put it on his shoulder while he formed IT formation again to disappear and teleport en route towards the Kaioshin World again.

***=Sacred World of the Kaioshin=***

Goku and Bulma arrived on the Kaioshin planet.

"Hello, Lord of Lords." Bulma respectively greeted as she bowed her head. "I'm Bulma."

"So this is Bulma in person!" Elder Kaioshin shrieked while he was drooling behind Kibit-Kaioshin. "He-He! I wanna do more than kiss her! I wanna give her a spankin'!" Elder Kaioshin continued as he continued to drool all over the ground.

"Elder, behave." Kibit-Kaioshin ordered as he softly elbowed Elder Kaioshin in his arm.

"So which one do I ask?" Bulma asked as she looked up at Goku. "The old one, or what?"

"Old one!?" Elder Kaioshin snapped as he quickly jumped out of his mood.

"Lord of Lords. Would it be possible for you to help me locate all of the planets and life out in the universe?" Bulma asked while looking at Elder Kaioshin. "I brought a device where I can type everything you tell me into it and save it into its memory drive." Bulma finished saying with a smile as she continued to look at Elder Kaioshin.

"Not until I get my kiss first." Elder Kaioshin expressed as he looked at Bulma with a big smile and squinted eyes.

"Wait. What kiss?!" Bulma asked as she studied everyone around her.

"You still owe me a kiss for me helping save the universe!" Elder Kaioshin shouted as he moved his head at her; keeping his body in the same spot, with an angry look on his face.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else!" Bulma yelled as she did the same back towards Elder Kaioshin. "What is he talking about, Son? Bulma asked as she looked over at Goku and then Gohan.

"Umm, Bulma, it's a long story that really shouldn't matter anymore." Gohan said as he stepped forward. "However, I do want to know if you're going to help us or not, Elder Kaioshin-sama, sir." Gohan said with a smile as he looked over at Elder Kaioshin.

"I'll drop the deal about the saving the universe kiss. But I'll still have to get one if we let you borrow the map." Elder Kaioshin said as he started pouting with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and his mouth turned up this time.

"I'm not giving that ugly, purple freak a kiss." Bulma shouted as her face tightened up even more as she crossed her arms and started pouting herself. "OH! I know!" Bulma shouted in shock as her face said the same.

"Huh?!"" Everyone else muttered as they looked at her.

"I'll just call Shenron and ask him to give me a map of the universe along with an exact location of each and every planet!" Bulma said as she threw her hands up in excitement. "I don't need your stinkin' map."

"Ugh. You mean to use those disgraceful Dragon Balls again?" Elder Kaioshin asked in a disgusted tone. "I'd rather just give you the map instead of you using those Dragon Balls. I just don't like it." He finished saying in a more disgusted tone. He turned around and stared at the ground while remaining quiet after that. _"I've told them already." He thought to himself. _

"Ha..Ha.. Ha.." Kibit-Kaioshin laughed slowly with an embarrassed look on his face. He formed a map and handed it to Bulma.

"This is perfect!" She shouted as she looked at the map. "Thank you so much, Lord of Lords!" She smiled really big and made her way over to Goku. Gohan politely followed while waving.

"Goodbye, Kibit-Kaioshin-sama. Elder-Kai-sama. Thanks for the map!" Gohan expressed.

"No problem. Anytime." Kibit-Kaioshin said in return as he waved back.

_"Yeah.. Don't mention it." Elder Kaioshin said aloud to himself as he continued to stare at the ground with a disgusted face. _

"See ya, Kibit-Kaioshin. See ya, Old Man!" Goku yelled while waving before he teleported back toward Earth.

***=Capsule Corporation=***

They arrived in Bulma's living room to drop her off.

"Well, Gohan." Bulma started as she twisted the map tighter and tighter in her hand. "I'll get these programmed in our UPS system. Then it looks like we have the toughest part down." Bulma said as she smiled at Gohan seriously.

"Yep. It feels really good to get that out of the way." Gohan replied. "Now we can focus on finishing the ship how we really want." He said with a smile.

"Yup. I'm so excited. It'll be a blast." I guess I'll see ya tomorrow. It was good seeing you, Son-kun." Bulma said as she gave them both a smile.

"It was good seeing you too." Goku said while smiling back.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Gohan said while waving before he disappeared.

**=Mount Paozu=**

Goku and Gohan returned back at Mount Paozu. They were standing in front of both of their homes.

"Thanks a lot, dad. We wouldn't be as far as we are now if it weren't for you." Gohan said while smiling at Goku.

"Don't mention it." Goku said as he gave a smirk back. "Let's go fishin' sometime when you're not busy." Goku insisted as he gave Gohan a deeper but more serious smirk.

"Yeah." Gohan said as he looked at Goku with serious, joy, and a smile on his face. "We'll definitely go soon." Gohan finished saying as he continued to look at Goku.

'I'll see ya around, son." Goku said. "But I think it's time to eat now because I'm starving!" Goku stated as he started directing himself towards his home.

Gohan gave him a smile and walked towards his.


	15. Episode 15: Pan's Training Day

Episode 15: Pan's Training Day; Kame House!

_  
>Bulma and Gohan have succeeded and getting a map of every location in the entire universe. Bulma was able to program and transfer information of every new and uncharted location in her newly developed UPS system. Now, they are able to visit any and every planet they want out in the far deep reaches of space. <em>

May 10th, Age 787

3:00 p.m.

**==Central City Elementary School==**

** bleeeeeeeep** Went the school bell as it was time for Pan to get out of school. Pan walked out of her school building and down the sidewalk until she could get out of viewing distance of her school so she could fly off and head to Master Roshi's Island, Kame House, to start her training with Krillin like they had planned.

"All right, time to get out of her-" Pan started as she was getting ready to take off before she heard a scream.

"Ahhhh!" A woman yelled from across the street. "Let me go!"

Pan looked over to see a middle aged woman getting held hostage, at head gun point, by a masked man. The masked man had several other partners behind him pointing automatic machine guns at a row of cop cars barricaded around a local metropolis bank, as well as helicopters hovering around in the sky above the bank.

=

"Let the woman go and surrender yourselves!" A police officer yelled in a bullhorn. "This is a very bad situation, let's not make matters worse."

"No way." The Bank Robbers's leader started as he was standing at the front of the bank point his machine gun at the cop cars. "Our efforts aren't for nothin', I'll tell you that, piggy. Hahahahahaha!" The Bank Robber Leader started cracking up while his allies followed along and did the same. "Now shut up and listen up!" The Leader shouted in a much more serious tone. "We want a jet, not a chopper, a jet, so we can make our escape out of here. The broad goes and we'll drop her off at a location that's on a note tied to a rock that we'll throw to you guys." The Leader finished ordering in a serious and strict manner as he waited on the officers' response.

"That's a definite no, my friend." A police officer replied as he continued to point his handgun at the robbers. "We'll get your jet, but you have to let the girl go fir-"

**bratatatatatatatata** The robbers started firing their machine guns at the cops' cars. The officers started taking cover on their respective end of the cars; cowardly shooting their handgun over the hoods and roofs when they got a chance.

The robbers stopped shooting. "The jet!" The Leader demanded as he smiled cockily at the officers.

=

"Those jerks!" Pan shouted as she tensed her entire body while she got angry. Pan jumped and flew over to the center of the showdown between the cops and robbers.

"Hey, you little brat! Get the hell out of the way before you become hostage number two!" A lineman robber said while pointing his gun at Pan.

Pan kicked the upper end of the rifle backwards to smack into the robber's face as he fell back on the ground. His gang started firing chains of machine gun rounds at Pan as she started running towards the robber who had the woman hostage. She vanished and appeared above his head. She sent a back flip kick to his chin that sent him up in the air; catching the woman hostage in the process, and throwing her the officer's direction. She then dashed and dodged side to side before she rushed in close range another robber to send him flying with a punch to the face. She jumped in the air and came down with a kick on another's head, she used the momentum to bounce off again and she came with a downward flying punch on another robber while he scattered machine gun bullets at her. She went through all of the bullets and punched him in his head and landed beside him to send him flying towards the Leader with a flying 180 kick.

"It's time to give this up!" Pan demaned as she clapped her hands together in a cocky manner with a smile.

"Oh yeah?!" The robber yelled as he bent over to pick up a rocket launcher resting beside his feet. He aimed at Pan's head and sent a rocket her direction.

Pan jumped forward and kicked the rocket in reverse to send it flying back towards the leader. The Leader's eyes widened as he cowardly jumped on the ground, protecting his head, waiting for it all to be over. Pan vanished and appeared in front of the rocket to tank the rocket and explosion all behind her to protect the Leader and the front of the bank.

"Okay! I give up!" The Leader pleaded.

**++**

"There ya go." Pan said as she dropped the leader from releasing his shirt at the officers' feet. She took off flying into the sky leaving the scene behind her.

"What just happened?" An officer asked in a flabbergasted manner as he stared, along with the others, at Pan flying off.

=

"Now, it's time to go train with Krillin!" Pan said aloud to herself as she headed in Master Roshi's direction.

**=Kame House=**

"One, two, three, four." Krillin counted as he watched Ikose and Idase both do squats on two separate rocks bulging out of the ocean near the shore. Each had a turtle shell on their back while they were holding up giant boulders over their heads.

"Six. You're almost there." Krillin stated intensely as he stared seriously with his knuckles on is hips.

"…'ergghh' Come on.." Ikose grunted and said while he sweated and struggled holding the boulder up.

"….'erggghhh…' " Idasa grunted as he too struggled to continue to hold the boulder up.

"Seven." Krillin said. "Eight." He continued.

"Erggghhh" Idasa grunted again as his body hunched over a tad.

"Nine! Idasa you lost! Ten!" Krillin shouted to finish his counting.

Idasa threw the rock off of his back behind him to splash into the ocean while Ikose did the same. Idasa jumped off of the rock and landed on his knees while Ikose landed on a knee in the water.

"Idasa, you may be a tad inferior to your brother." Krillin stated with a smile while looking at him. "Did you slack somewhere to barely fall behind?" Krillin asked while looking at him.

"I don't know, Sensei." Idasa replied as he continued to try and catch his breath.

"Hmm.. Both you guys have been getting stronger, that's for sure. Those shells are 80 kilos each and you were holding up 40 kilos at the same time. I'm really impressed in both of you." Krillin continued to coach as he smiled at them. "Swim home. It's time to get some rest. When you return, we'll up the weights and you guys will really be in shape. You've competed well. I'll see you guys soon after recovery." Krillin finished saying with a continuous smile while he started to wave at them.

"Yes, Krillin-Sensei." The two brothers replied as they turned around to jump in the ocean.

"...Hey." Krillin said as he looked at them seriously.

They both turned around and looked at him with a curious look on their faces.

"You can take your shells off as well for your trip home." Krillin said while he continued to look at them.

"Really?!" Idasa blurted with a look of joy on his face.

"Aha! That's why you're slackin'." Krillin shouted while pointing and calling out Idasa. "With an attitude like that, you'll slowly and slowly, but surly fall behind! Krillin scolded as he continued to point with his mouth still opened. "To be a great martial artist, you have to have a positive mindset all of the time as well. That's what will make you become stronger and the winner at those tournaments if you sole desire." Krillin finished instructing. He closed his eyes and brightened his face up with a smile.

"You're right like always, Sensei." Idasa replied. "I'll get a better attitude so my kid brother doesn't make a complete fool of me one day."

Idasa looked at his brother with a brightened smile before jumping in the ocean to take off for home while Idasa did the same.

They swam further and further out in the distance while they left the view of Kame House. Krillin stood at the shore and watched them swim off with a big bright smile on his face.

"Those are some boys you have there. And what a great master you've became." Roshi said from his porch.

"Aw, thank you, Master Roshi." Krillin answered while he blushed and closed his eyes again. "They are really talented."

"Hey, Krillin-san! Hey, Master Roshi!" Pan yelled from the sky as she drew in closer. She landed on the sand and walked towards the porch with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Pan!" Krillin greeted in an excited tone. "Are you here for some training? You just caught me before I left!" He said as he walked towards her.

"Great." Pan replied with a smile.

"Why, hey, Pan." Master Roshi said from the porch. "Here for some trainin', huh?"

"Yes, sir." Pan responded in an excited attitude.

"Well, let's get started." Krillin instructed as he walked over to a spot in the sand. "So you're here for a little technique, are ya?" Krillin asked seriously.

"Yup." Pan responded. "I need some more moves to add to my bag of tricks."

"Fair enough." Krillin replied. "There's something I want to teach you right now for starters. I noticed you like to throw chains of chi blast at your opponents. Not such a bad move if you want to throw them out of their comfort zone repeatedly. But if you can control your scatter shot, you'll be sure to hit your target if you can focus your mentality at the same time as your chi." Krillin coached as he looked at Pan. "Watch this."

Krillin brought both of his arms back by his side and started generating chi around his knuckles before he shot and released a beam of chi that flew across the ocean. Krillin then threw his arms up to make the beam misdirection upwards and quickly down to make the beam scatter into multiple chi blasts. He made them scatter in a circular pattern across the ocean. "Right here, Pan, if you can focus your mind, you can make your chi blasts feel out your opponent and home them down." Krillin finished instructing in a serious tone as the last of the blasts went into the ocean. "You give it a try."

Pan put her arms in the same form as Krillin did just moments before. She fired off a beam of chi that too flew over the ocean. She quickly threw her arms up to make the beam misdirection into the air then scatter into multiple blasts. The blasts were scattering around in a wild motion before she sent them into the ocean.

"Good for your first try." Krillin coached. "That was easy. The next move may be a little more challenging." Krillin finished as he raised his hand in the air. "Next, you'll fully learn how to form and use a Kienzan." Krillin instructed. "Like I've once said before, focus your mind and you'll be able to form a disk shape chi in the palm of your hand." Krillin formed a chi disk and released it to watch it glide across the surface of the ocean.

"My turn." Pan said as he put her arm in Kienzan form. She closed her eyes to start focusing.

Krillin stood in the same spot and watched while Roshi did the same on the porch.

Pan quickly opened her eyes. "Kienzan!" She shouted as she formed a disk of chi in her palm. She continued to hold onto it while she continued to focus her mind. "Aghaa!" Pan yelled as she released the disk at the water. The disk collided with the water, tore through it, and darted up into the sky before it deteriorated.

"Good job, Pan!" You picked that up quick! Impressive!" Krillin shouted as he smiled at Pan with a big shock on his face.

Roshi smiled as the sun glared off of his glasses. "You're doing great, Pan! It's a pleasure watchin' you train!" Master Roshi motivated.

"Thank you, Krillin-san! Thank you, Master Roshi. I'm glad to have learned a couple new things today."

"And there's more." Krillin said while looking at Pan. "I can teach you how to form multiple Kienzan to home your opponent. That's gotten me out of some sticky situations in combat." Krillin said with a smirk. "Come back in a few days and we'll polish those moves up. Practice 'em in the meantime."

'Will do." Pan said with a smile. "Goodbye, Krilin-san. Goodbye Master Roshi." Pan said while waving. She flew off of the island in route of her destination of Capsule Corp.


	16. Episode 16: The TrainingRelaxing Days

Episode 16: The Training, Yet Relaxing Days.

May 10th, Age 787

4:42 p.m.

**==Capsule Corporation==**

Pan arrived at Capsule Corp and headed to Vegeta's training facility that was attached to his and Bulma's home in the back.

"Yup, Vegeta-san is here." Pan said to herself as she approached the door. She knocked on the steel gravity room door and waited for him to answer.

Vegeta answered the door and gave Pan a proud smirk. "Back already, eh?" Vegeta asked as he moved to the side to let Pan enter.

"Yup." Pan said as she was entering. "I think it's time to test myself again." She said in a proud and cocky tone.

"Show me watcha got, then." Vegeta instantly said as he got in his battle ready stance. Bullets of sweat were running down his face as he waited on Pan to make her move.

"All right." Pan replied as she charged at Vegeta and started throwing rapid punches at him as he blocked them. He started walking backwards as he continued to hold her off. Pan's face started heavily sweating as her punches started to slow down. She stopped her attack and landed back on the ground. "The gravity must have increased." She said as she looked over at the screen of the gravitron. "250 times normal gravity. I'm not quite used to that yet" Pan said aloud as she looked back at Vegeta. Pan brought both of her arms back and form chi before she released a beam at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked the deflected the beam towards the ceiling. Pan threw her hands in the air and quickly brought them down to make her beam burst into scatter shots that homed Vegeta. Vegeta dodging the chi blast as they circled around him.

"Heh-Heh-Heh, I see you've learned how to control your chi a little better, Pan." Vegeta praised as he continued to dodge around the chi blasts. He flew back and sent large enough blast to take out the entire series chi blasts that we targeting him. "It looks like you need to continue to train under these intense gravity conditions." Vegeta instructed to Pan in a serious manner.

**=Capsule Corporation - The Engineer Laboratory=**

"I have the UPS upgraded and installed." Bulma stated while sitting at the super computer. "And on these blueprints it has installations for a gravity machine. I take it you took my advice about whipping back in shape, Trunks?" Bulma joked as she talked into her headpiece and typed on the computer.

~

"Haha, it's going to be a long trip, mom" Trunks said while he was working on the ship. "I guess I can throw in a bit of exercise here in there."

~

"If that's the case, then I might as well add an upgrade to the gravity room so Vegeta can have it on the duplicate while we are gone." Bulma stated as she continued to type. "Let's see, yep. Last on file were 300 times normal gravity. I'll upgrade it to 500 times. "And I think I'll add some gravity bicycles as well. That'll be some new efficient way to increase his physical strength. Going to need some deflection devices and what else kinda equipment will he need?"

**=Eastern District 439=**

"Come on, Goten. Is that all you've got, son?" Goku asked as he was holding off a chain of punches and kicks from Goten out in their usual training spot on Point 18220 of 573, an area point near Goku's home.

"You're just too strong, dad." Goten replied as he continued his attack on Goku.

Goku blocked a punch of Goten's and nonchalantly knocked him back with a kick. Goten caught himself on his feet and purposely reverted back to base.

"Phew, it's so much going against you and you're not even trying." Goten expressed in a somewhat irritated manner as he sat down in the grass.

"Yep." Goku replied with a smile.

"Gohan is supposed to be here soon to go fishing, eh?" Goten ased as he looked up at Goku.

"Uh-huh." Goku answered as he sat in front of Goten. "I can't wait to catch some for dinner tonight!"

"Me neither." Goten replied. I'm starving, too!"

"Hey!" Gohan yelled from the sky as he was drawing closer to land, with three fishing poles in his hand. Hey, dad. Goten." He greeted after he landed. "Are you guys ready to go fishing?" Gohan asked with a smile as he handed them their poles.

"Definitely." Goku answered with a smile.

They all flew up and started heading to a nearby pond.

"How's the ship going?" Goten asked while looking at Gohan.

"It's coming along great." Gohan responded. "It's almost finished and take off is in about another few days."

"That's awesome, Gohan." Goten said in excitement.

"That is awesome."Goku said himself with a smile. "I bet it'll be cool to travel around space and meet new people."

"I bet so too." Gohan said. "There has to be all sorts of life out there.

**++**

They approached their new area and went down towards the pond. When they arrived at the pond, they all three sat down and casted their poles into the pond as they all relaxed on their backs.

"Phew. It feels good to finally relax." Gohan stated in a soft tone.

"I hear ya." Goten replied. "I'm trying to get through school myself. I can't wait to see how my exams went."

"I'm sure you and Valese did just fine." Gohan answered with a smile.

"I hope so." Goten said while he closed his eyes.

As soon as Goten closed his eyes, he felt a yank on his fishing pole. He quickly opened his eyes to see a giant fish biting on his line. "That's the whopper I've been savin'!" Goten yelled as he jumped in the water after it. The fish took off down the stream as Goten swam and chased after it.

"Get it, Goten!" Goku yelled while laughing. "We can't let that one go for the night!"

Gohan followed with laughter as he continued to enjoy the relaxing day of fishing with his father and brother. "Do you need us to help you, Goten?" Gohan questioned in a shouting tone while he continued to laugh hard.

"Noooo!" Goten answered back in a yelling tone while he continued to chase the fish, close to catching it any second.

**=Capsule Corporation - Vegeta's Training Facility=**

Pan continued to train with Vegeta under 250 times normal gravity. Vegeta was punching the air in a mild slow motion as he finished up his workout while Pan did one-handed and one finger pushups under the pressure of the gravity.

"9,999, 10,000." Pan counted as she finished her last pushup. Her face was dripping sweat as she continued her pushups.

**++**

Somewhere in between 7:00 and 8:00 p.m, Pan returned home from her long day of training. She got in the shower, got a bite to eat and went into Gohan's home library were he usually does his reading research.

"Hey, Papa. Pan greeted while entering the library room. "I see you've found time to study."

"Yep. And I got to write a little more in my book as well." I can't wait until it's finished so you can read it." Gohan replied while he smiled at Pan.

"I bet it'll be good she said with a smile back." Pan left the room and went on her quest of taking an easy for the day herself.

"Hey, hun." Videl greeted as she entered the library room herself. "How's your book coming along?"

"It's going well." Gohan replied. "I still have a lot of work to do, but it should be finished in no time."

"I'm surprised you managed to be able to stay writing while you're working on a spaceship."

"I know." Gohan answered and looking back at Videl. "It was a challenge, but nothing I can't handle." He stated with a smile as he continued to write. "Anything going on tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm going around shopping with Chi-Chi and then Eraser tomorrow. There's a lot I have to get done tomorrow." Videl expressed as she continued to look over his shoulder and watch him right his book.

May 12th, Age 787

4:00 a.m.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep** Went Gohan's alarm again at 4:00 o' clock in the morning. Gohan put on his orange gi and headed outside through the backdoor. He took off from the porch and headed towards his training spot in the woods. Gohan arrived and stood in his landing spot to start meditating right off the bat.

_"I can feel that my power's been increasing ever since I started training again." Gohan expressed aloud to himself as he looked up into the night sky with his eyes closed. "I think there's more that I can achieve." _

Gohan continued to remain in his meditated state for another five minutes.

"Okay. Time to get after it." He said aloud to himself. He started doing his same routine a stretches before he jumped in his combat stance to begin his training.

Gohan started throwing rapid punches in the open air in front of him. He jumped in the air and came down with a downward angle kick to the ground to follow right after with a 180 kick. He started throwing a series of punches into the open air again. He did an aerial back flip kick and started throwing rapid fire chi blasts at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm definitely in decent shape." Gohan stated out loud as started his 360 rotation arm stretch again

"Arghhh-uh!" Gohan grunted as he powered up to his max. He started running across the field as he threw punches and kicks as he spun in 360 movements to combine with his chain of attacks in the air. He charged a quick generic chi blasts and sent it flying towards a rock that it quickly demolished. He threw an elbow in the air then a flying kick in the same spot, as if it were an opponent that his spinning kick would have contacted with after the elbow. Gohan landed and jumped back from his spot to another spot behind it.

"Phew." Gohan exhaled with a serious expression. I can continue to feel myself get a little stronger every time I train. And here I thought I was pretty much at my limits, but I can feel there's more." Gohan continued to coach to himself.

"Arrrghhhhhh—Ahhhhh!" Gohan yelled as he powered up, producing an amazing amount of chi from him. His eyes started turning green while a yellow aura started to form all around him. His hair started spiking more intense. "Ahhhh!" Gohan finished yelling as his hair turned golden while he pulled out the last with a last burst of power-up. "Wow." Gohan said in a flabbergasted manner to himself while looking at his hands. "I've unlocked Super Saiyan again. But how?" He continued to ask himself as he got in another power-up formation. "Arrrghhh!" Gohan yelled as he continued to power-up his newly found Super Saiyan powers.

Gohan's impact from his power caused a crater and debris to from all around him as he finally reached his maximum at his Super Saiyan u[grade.

"That's odd." Gohan frowned as he looked around his body. "I remember Super Saiyan increasing my power much more than this." He said in a shock tone with a confused expression now on his face. He reverted back to base. "Hmm, well, I guess that sums it up for the day." Gohan said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "I knew there was something more."

He flew off out of the woods and went back to his home.


	17. Episode 17: The Days Are Counting Down

Episode 17: They Days Are Counting Down - The Spaceship Is Complete!

May 12th, Age 787

8:00 a.m.

**==Satan City University==**

Gohan arrived at his classroom to begin his class like he does on a regular daily basis.

"All right class, it is time to begin. I would like to take this class time to discuss my book that I have finally managed to finish just yesterday." Gohan stated while looking at his class.

His class looked back at him with excitement from hearing the good news about the book finally being finished and opened for discussion. Gohan took the book out of his briefcase and flipped to the table of contents.

"Firstly, someone tell me about the forms: energy, bravery, and true character which are lower forms that make up a whole in Ki. Begin." Gohan instructed seriously as he continued to look at his class.

**=Capsule Corporation - The Engineer Laboratory=**

"Okay, it looks like the spaceship is finally finished!" Bulma expressed in a serious manner while she walked around the ship observing it up and down. She walked back to her super computer and sat down in her chair to look over things on her screen. She started punching keys and then toggling her cursor on the keyboard to bring up a screen that had every piece, part, and room of the entire spaceship in mini boxes. "Our rooms are large enough, there's plenty of storage room for years' worth of food and personal supplies." Bulma scrolled over to the gravity room which what was on the main and center floor of the ship.

The pilot control room and gravity room were combined into one - much like the Capsule Corp ship model that toured to Planet Namek, and is divided by a clear window wall and door. The door had: 'Gravity Room' written on it. -

"The gravity room looks good." Bulma said to herself as she scanned all around room. "The Gravitron Bicycle is in place. That should be pretty handy."

"Hey there, busy woman." Vegeta greeted with a smirk as he walked up behind Bulma. He was holding a towel around his neck from just getting out of the shower from training and wearing a red tank top, black biker jacket, and along with his blue jeans, as well as holding and drinking a can of soda.

Bulma turned around and looked up at Vegeta with a smile. "Hey, Vegeta. Nothin', just looking over the ship, making sure everything is good before we take off in a couple of days. I'm looking over your new gravity room now. You're going to love the new upgrades for you and your pupil she finished as her smile got wider and softly chuckled while her eyes closed. "Would you like to take it on a test drive out into space with me?" Bulma asked as her face started to turn more serious as she looked at Vegeta.

"Sure." He replied with a bigger smirk. "I do need to see how this baby runs since I'm going to be using it quite often myself." Vegeta said as he chuckled and continued to smirk with his fist clenched in front of him.

"Then let's rock n roll!" Bulma said in a louder manner. She stood up from her chair and pressed a medium sized button on the keyboard that opened the roof to the lab base they were working on the spaceship in. Bulma started heading down a ramp that lead to the ship. Vegeta followed closely behind her. Bulma approached the ship and pressed a button that was on top of a small sliding latch door and box that was right by the entrance door of the ship. The latch door slid up and she entered in a code on a small keyboard that was behind the small latch door. The entrance door that was caddy-cornered from her slid up and opened. She entered and Vegeta followed after her.

"This is a nice ship." Vegeta complimented in an astonished tone as he muttered his throat and looked around with a shocked look on his face. "There's plenty of room, that's for sure." He finished as he looked at Bulma in front of him.

"Yep." Bulma replied. "You're going to need plenty of room for three adult passengers - and especially with a lady on board." Bulma half teased and half in a serious tone as she moved her head back to look at Vegeta and headed to the control panel keyboard to start the ship up for a test ride.

She started typing on the control panel keyboard that soon started the spaceship. The spaceship started to roar smoothly as it fully came on and was ready for takeoff. Bulma looked on the screen above the control panel and saw a map of space with the stars, planets, and even the sun.

"Let's go to Neptune." Bulma stated as she started typing the name on her keyboard. She pulled a lever back that caused the ship to have a more intense, but smooth roar as is started lifting up into the air.

"Buckle up, Vegeta!" Bulma demanded as strapped on her pilot chair seatbelt. "I don't know how rough the ship rides once it initially takes off."

Vegeta took a seat in the passengers' seats that were behind the pilot's. He strapped on his seat belt as well and looked out of the front window of the ship, waiting to launch up into the air. The ship darted off high into the air, leaving the building that it was built in, and soon was flying across the night view of space.

"Heh-heh-heh-, comfy." Vegeta said with a smirk as he unstrapped his seat belt and stood up.

"It is relaxing in here. Looking out into dark space and the stars as you fly. It reminds me of going to Namek. That's when you were a baddie." Bulma teased as she winked at Vegeta. Bulma looked back over at the screen and then out of the large front window ahead of them. "It looks like we're passing Jupiter." Bulma said as she stared at the planet when they smoothly passed by. "Not bad for turbo number one." She finished at she pulled another lever down to activate autopilot.

Vegeta started curiously heading towards the door that set off behind the control panel area and the large amount of resting space that set in between. He arrived to the door and opened it to enter inside. Bulma was walking through the large resting area to join Vegeta in the gravity room.

_-UPS: "You have arrived at your destination of Planet Neptune. Going in for auto-landing in one minute if no response. _

Bulma looked back at the window to see the giant planet of Neptune in the view. She turned around to follow after Vegeta.

=

"So this is the new gravity room." Vegeta said while looking around the entire room. He walked over to the graviton that towered in the center of the room."

"It max out at 500G." Bulma answered as she entered the room. "I'm thinking that should be enough."

"Upgraded the Gravitron's limits, did ya?" Vegeta asked as he looked over at the Gravitron Bicycle. "Was it that?" He asked.

"It's a gravity bike." Bulma replied. "And it also tells you how much gravity you can physically withstand by measuring your physical strength and weight." Bulma told Vegeta in a serious tone. Your reading will show up on the main screen at the obverse screen above the control panel once you activate it by working out on the bike."

"Not bad." Vegeta replied with a smile. "It kinda reminds me of those old lame scouters I used to use all those years ago."

"Yeah, that's what kind of gave me the idea." Bulma reponded. "Although, trying to build a scouter that can calculate your guys' Battle Powers would just be straight up impossible. Bulma finished.

"But, are you ready to return home?" Bulma asked. "So far I haven't noticed any flaws. So it looks like everything is in great shape."

"Yes, I'm ready." Vegeta replied.

Bulma walked back to the control panel keyboard and set the UPS to cruise autopilot return them back to Earth.

"Let's go check out the rest of the ship." Bulma said as she headed to the stairs were over in the corner of the large resting space.

**==Satan City==**

12:56 p.m

Gohan was walking down the sidewalk of Satan City eating a sandwich while he read his book.

**ding, ding, ding** Gohan put his book in his jacket pocket and reached in his other jacket pocket and pulled out a small rectangular screen tab. He pressed a button and Videl's face showed up on the screen.

*~*

"Hey, sweetie." Videl greeted while looking at Gohan through the screen.

"Hey, Videl." Gohan greeted back while looking at the screen himself. "How's it going?" He asked before he took another bite of his sandwich.

*~*

"It's going good." She replied. "I'm cleaning up the house to get it ready for dinner with Eraser and Sharpener tonight." Videl said with a smile. "They should be arriving about 5:00."

"All right, I'm heading home now. I just stopped by a sandwich shop to grab a quick bite to eat before I headed that way." Gohan said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

*~*

"Awesome." Videl said as she closed her eyes and smiled. "I also told them that you've finally finished your book. They are really looking forward to hearing about that tonight." She finished as she looked back at Gohan.

"That's great!" Gohan replied with excitement as he continued to look at Videl. "I can't wait!"

*~*

"See ya in a bit." Videl said.

"See ya." Gohan said as he watched the screen turn off. He put the screen tab back in his pocket and flew off into the air.

**=Eastern District 439=**

Goku and Goten were on their usual routine of training out in point 18220 of 573.

"Hiiyya!" Goten yelled as he threw an elbow at Goku's face. Goku blocked the elbow and went for a sweep at Goten's feet. Goten hopped over the leg sweep and threw a forward kick at Goku's face. Goku blocked it and threw a quick generic chi blast at Goten's face. Goten blocked it and rushed in on Goku to start throwing a chain of forward rapid punches. Goku continued to block them as he walked and hopped backwards across the grass of their training grounds.

Goten jumped back and threw his hands in Kamehameha Wave form. "Kamehameha!" Goten yelled quickly as he fired a Kamehameha Wave at Goku. Goku threw one hand up and blocked the Kamehameha as he continued to look at Goten.

"Focus your chi, Goten. The more you focus the more energy you'll be able to put out. You've already improved your power sufficiently already." Goku coached as he continued to hold the beam off with one hand.

Goten closed his eyes as he continued to put more power into his Kamehameha.

5:00 p.m

**knock knock** went the door. Gohan went to the door and answered it. "Hey, you two." Gohan greeted while opening the door all of the way.

"Hey, Gohan! How ya been, bud?" Sharpener asked as he started walking in the door.

"Hey, Gohan!" Eraser said herself as she followed in closely behind Sharpener.

Gohan led them into their dining room to sit down at the table for dinner.

"Hello there!" Videl greeted as she was setting dishes down on the table to begin dinner. She down by Gohan to begin dinner and conversations with the other couple.

"So, how have you been, Sharpener?" Gohan asked while he started making his plate. "I'm afraid I don't get to see you as much anymore since school has started up again."

"I've been good, Gohan." Sharpener replied. I've just been working down at the Satan City Gym like usual. Teaching those guys how to really stack iron." Sharpener said in a calm and cocky manner.

"Well, I can't wait to hear about your book, Gohan." Eraser shouted with curiosity.

**++**

Gohan, Videl, Eraser, and Sharper all moved to the Gohan and Videl's home visiting den. They were sitting across the from one each other on two separate couches conversing with one another.

"Are you guys ready for the book?" Gohan asked as he reached over to it setting on a table.

"Yes!" Eraser and Sharpener quickly replied in excitement.

"Okay." Gohan stared as he opened the book. "This is: _The Laws of Chi are the Verdict to Everything Regarding Life._

"What exactly is chi, Gohan?" Sharpener asked with a curious look on his face.

"Chi is energy that beings, such as ourselves, possess that can help push us to do things on a more.. uncharacteristic level. Gohan started. "But that's not it. There's all three other forms or branches of "Chi" that make it up into a whole.

Sharpener and Eraser continued to stare with amusement as Gohan continued his lecture.

"The three other forms are genki, yuuki, and shouki. Energy, bravery, and true character. In order to have what we call "Chi" as a whole, those three lesser forms have to work together. Anyone can control their Chi if they go through the right training and mediation. It takes years of hard work and practice, but it's a capability of any human being. Even yourselves." Gohan finished as he looked up at Eraser and Sharpener.

They stared back with confusion, yet amusement as they waited for more.

"So, you're telling me this has a lot to do with you being the Great Saiyaman and the Golden Warrior?" Eraser asked in confusion staring at Gohan.

"And the flying too?" Sharpener asked as he did the same.

"Yep." Gohan and Videl both responded.

"That's it." Gohan finished.

**++**

The dinner date was over for the two couples and it was time for Eraser and Sharpener to head home.

"That's a great book, Gohan." Sharpener praised with a big smile while approaching the front door.

"It indeed was." Eraser complimented as well. "I have so many questions answered about all of the things that happened in High School and at the World Tournament.

"I'm glad I could finally answer your questions." Gohan said while closing his eyes, blushing and a smile on his face.

Videl did the same as she stood by Gohan and walked Eraser and Sharpener out of the door.

"We'll see you later, Videl" Sharpener said while waving Goodbye along with Eraser. "See ya when you get back, Gohan."

"See ya later." Videl and Gohan both said as they waved goodbye back.

The end of chapter two...


End file.
